Children of the Victors
by Bookworm and Lover
Summary: What happens when Gales daughter Sonya meets Nick Mellark? Or when Anastasia meets Daniel Odair? It would be in four different perspectives. Daniel Odair, Sonya Hawthorne, Nick Mellark and Anastasia Mellark. Other characters too!
1. Chapter 1

I've wanted to do a story like this since I started reading fanfiction! So I am excited! There would be spoilers from all the books in this…

It will be in four different perspectives, Katniss and Peeta's children, Annie's son, and Gale and Johanna's daughter.

…

Daniel Odair's P.O.V.

I gripped the back of my mother's chair when the train lurched to the side. Handling boats of rough watery seas I could do. But a large speeding train? Defiantly not. I could hear my mom chuckle under her breath. She was staring intently at the window watching each district pass us, I did that. But that made me more nauseous. We were going to District 12 to celebrate another year of the rebellion. I have not been yet. I stayed back with Johanna, Gale and Sonya Hawthorne. But now being almost 17 my mother let me come with Sonya. I haven't been able to see Sonya yet because I just got on the train last night at a very late time. But now it was morning and we were going to see them at breakfast.

"Are we leaving yet?" I asked my mom.

Her green eyes looked from the window "Yes, let's go."

Sonya Hawthorne's P.O.V.

I shoveled down my waffles. I couldn't take it anymore! I wanted to see Daniel. I wanted to see him right now! I barely managed to sleep last night and I wanted to roam the hallways banging on every door trying to find Daniel. Did my parents like to see me suffer? I haven't seen Daniel for over a month and seventeen days. It was hard having your best friend in another district. We always used to see each when we were younger because my mom would look after Annie when she was 'sick'.

I chugged my juice and burped loudly. Daniel would be so proud.

My dad raised his thick eyebrows "Where do you think you're going,"

I carefully stood up "Im go-."

The door busted open to reveal a handsome familiar face.

"DANIEL!" I shrieked and sprinted up to him.

His tan arms were wide open and I leapt into them. I instantly smelled salty sea water and sunshine. The last time I smelled that was three months ago. Last time I saw him he visited me in District 2. So I haven't been to 4 for a little while.

"Oh my god Sonny you're getting big," He joked, using my nickname.

I punched his broad shoulder "Shut up Danny boy!"

He frowned, he didn't like that nickname still.

"Go get your breakfast," I ordered and spun on my heels "You're looking skinny!"

.

.

.

"You're looking a little green Danny!" I snickered as we fell onto my big bed. He laid down and put his hands underneath his head. He closed his eyes, so I couldn't see his sea green eyes.

Daniel and I loved each other, but not the I-wanna-marry-you-someday love. We were pretty much like brother and sister. Sure there was one time I thought about it…

Eww that would be gross.

I lay down on the bed too, our legs brushed against each other just like when we were kids. Except we were way bigger than we were before.

"So do you know where were staying?"

Daniel furrowed his eyebrows "I think in the districts victor village,"

I nodded, the victors for the Hunger Games.

That means we would be staying with my dad's old lover.

Daniel looked at me, he probably knew what I was thinking.

My dad once loved the mockingjay. But she loved somebody else. My father didn't talk about her a lot. My mother would whisper things about her sometimes though. But all I heard was stories. Just like about Daniel's father Finnick. Apparently he was spitting image as him.

"Why aren't you talking? Just shocked about my sexiness?" Daniel joked interrupting my thoughts.

I laughed and answered honestly "No, I'm nervous."

Daniel's P.O.V.

"Sonya nervous?" I dramatically gasped and put my hand on my muscular chest.

Sonya smiled, but I could see the nervousness that flickered grey eyes.

Sonya poked me hard.

"Oww! What was that for?" I yelled.

She shrugged her shoulder "You just look too perfect, I wanted to make sure you were real."

Me? Perfect? Has she seen herself? Gray eyes, dark hair and she was tall and slender. Every girl at District 4 looked at her envious when we walked together on the beach by my house.

I looked at her in disbelief and leaned very close to her "No yo-,"

Gale through opened the door "What are you doing to my daughter!"

His eyes flashed with anger and he glared at me.

Oh this looked bad. Both of us sitting on the bed, my hair was probably disheveled because we were running down the hallways before we came into her room…

OHHH! HE THOUGHT WE WERE DOING…

"No! No! NO!" I yelled while jumping off her bed "We-we were just-!"

Gale couldn't keep a straight face and he started laughing "I'm just kidding!"

He plopped on the chair besides the door "I just came to tell you we were almost there," Gales grey eyes had a nervousness to them too "When were here I suggest you too not leave the house's unless we tell you."

I looked at Sonya; her face was bright red from her father embarrassing her and she had a mischievous glint in her eyes. She was defiantly sneaking off.

…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Daniel Odair's P.O.V **

I looked out the window of the train to see District 12. Unlike District 4 there was no ocean in sight, or any body of water for that matter. I already longed for the salty sea air, I also wanted my fingers to ache from making so many fish nets and knots. I nervously twiddled my frayed rope bracelet. But I wouldn't untie it. My father made this bracelet. This was one of the only things I had of him. All that he was to me was pictures and sayings of him. My mom didn't talk about him and if she did she usually 'left' and whenever Johanna tried to talk about him she would tear up and after she did she would but on her 'big girl' attitude. That was exactly like Sonya she acted tough, but she had a girly side she never tried to show. I've seen the way her eyes lit up when we walk past fancy dresses in shop windows.

"Did you know were staying in different houses?" Sonya whispered to me harshly.

"Aww you mad that we don't get to sleep in the same bed?" I joked.

Sonya rolled her grey eyes "No, now I'm gonna be the only one in the house," she explained "Our parents are meeting with the mayor,"

I raised an eyebrow "So you're not going to be sneaking off?"

She shook her and looked shocked "Why would I _ever_ not follow my parent's rules?"

My mom's voice ran out a few feet away from us "Are you guys coming?"

I grabbed my bags and walked towards her she gestured to the door.

"Let's go,"

I stepped off the train.

Nobody was there besides an older man; he was holding a bottle of liquor.

He stumbled up towards us and slurred "Annie darling I haven't seen you in forever!"

He barely glanced at Gale and Sonya. His bloodshot eyes look straight at me and he gasped

"Finnick! Everyone thought you dead!" He yelled throwing his arm around my shoulder.

I could smell the strong scents of liquor on his breathe.

I looked over for my mom's help, but her green eyes were glazed over and they were shining with watery tears.

It was Johanna who roughly grabbed the man and yanked him away from me "Haymitch! That's not Finnick!"

The started dragging him forward "Gale you take them to victor's village here! I gotta find Peeta and Katniss!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sonya Hawthorne P.O.V**

I instantly wanted to follow the drunken idiot named Haymitch and my mother. But knowing my father I wouldn't make it five steps. I quietly followed my dad, Annie and Daniel. Who was very quiet.

"You okay?" I whispered walking closer to him.

It was freezing outside; I could see my misty breath.

He nodded not looking at me. I grasped his clammy hand and squeezed a little, letting him know I was there for him.

We reached the victors village, I wasn't really paying attention though, I was too busy worrying about Annie and Daniel.

We reached the house they were staying in and my dad brought out a key and unlocked the door, it swung open with a loud creak.

Daniel entered first and turned off the light.

My dad helped to get Annie into bed and me and my dad left.

**Daniel Odair's P.O.V**

My mother looked so peaceful when she sleeps. Her curly hair sprawled out on her pillow and you couldn't see the uneasiness in her eyes. But you know she doesn't sleep good because her screams wake me up in the middle of the night. I wish I could be there in her dreams protecting her, but I couldn't.

"Good night mom," I murmured and placed a large maroon colored blanket that I found by the bed on her. She moved but didn't wake up.

.

.

.

I didn't hear any screams in the night so I'm sure my mother slept fine.

Or else I slept very heavily. I decided that was the case because when I got up and went to check on my mom she was gone.

I started to panic, where was she?

I ran down the stairs trying to find my mother, she's sleepwalked a few times did she end up getting out of the house like she has before?

When I found the living room there was a small piece of paper with my mother's writing on it.

I gone off with Gale and Johanna to see the mayor, I'll see you later. Please stay in the house

-Your Mother.

I tried to do what my mother said. I really did, but an hour later of staring at a blank wall got boring. I looked out the window to see the house Sonya was staying in, the windows were black and no light shone showed.

Sonya was still asleep; she rarely got up until elevenish.

My stomach growled loudly.

The kitchen was no good, there wasn't any food I wanted, all I wanted was fish.

I ran upstairs and grabbed some rope and a hook. Mom always said I could make a good fishing rod out of almost anything.

Now all I needed was lake or creek.


	4. Chapter 4

**Daniel Odair's P.O.V**

I walked around for hours trying to find a lake. There had to be one or else where would they get some of the water.

I was about to give up until I noticed the bakery, the lights were on, unlike the other shops in the town.

I quickly walked over before they changed their minds.

The outside of the bakery was beautiful; the windows were filled with cakes with pretty designs on, one of them had a mockingjay in flight on it.

Taking my eyes off of the cakes I entered the shop.

The bell hanging on the door chimed loudly.

There was only one person in there it was a very pretty girl.

"One second!" Her voice chimed.

She was putting icing on a cake her tongue was out in concentration.

Her small nose was covered in flour hiding some of her freckles she had, and her thick dark hair was pulled up but I could see flakes of flour and icing in it.

I cleared my throat.

Her blue eyes looked up at me, and her face immediately flushed a scarlet red showing her freckles that sprayed across her face.

**Anastasia Mellark's P.O.V **

There I was making cakes like my dad told me to do. He said that no one should be able to come in because he 'locked the door'.

I'm going to kill him.

I looked at the handsome guy awkwardly standing there. He had sea green eyes, sun kissed skin, and brown hair with blond highlights in it.

I felt my cheeks turn red I felt silly with my bakers outfit on and flour _everywhere._

"Can I help you?" I mumbled.

There was an awkward silence before he said "Uhh do you know where there are any lakes?"

Any lakes? Why would he want that? I looked inspected him some more. He was holding some rope and a hook.

Oh he must have been from District 4.

"It's hard to find," I explained "But after I'm done this cake I can show you where it is.

He nodded "Okay," then he added "I'm Daniel,"

I smiled "Anastasia,"

.

.

After I finished the cake I ran to the bathroom and changed and washed my face.

"Sorry that took too long," I apologized.

He flashed a dazzlingly smile. "It's fine."

We were about to walk out the bakery when my mother walked in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Anastasia Mellark's P.O.V**

"Finnick!" She gasped, her hand went to her throat.

"Mom-," I began to say but she cut me off.

"I'm so sorry, you're not Finnick, and you are his son aren't you?"

Daniel nodded.

My mom twiddled her braid she was getting older and now she had bits of grey in it.

My mom bit her chapped lips and said "I think your mother will be looking for you, there done the meeting now with the mayor."

**Sonya Hawthorne's P.O.V**

After I woke up and got dressed I went outside to search for Daniel.

I went to the town. No luck.

Went back to house he was staying at. No luck.

I decided to enter the thick forest trying to find him.

I stumbled my way around for about an hour until I saw a snare with a dead bunny hanging from it. I almost laughed, the snare was very sloppy, almost like the person who created it had a minute to get it ready and put it up.

I snorted and peered closer at it.

Somebody cleared their throat behind me.

I spun around to see a gorgeous blonde staring at me.

His stormy grey eyes glared at me "W-what are you doing, you know it's kind of illegal to steal?"

"Staring at your crappy snare." I blurted out.

Oh my god! I did _not_ mean to say that.

I stared at him with my mouth wide open and I mumbled apologies.

He raised his eyebrow "You think you can do better?"

He wanted a challenge?

So be it.

I extended my arm "I'm Sonya, and I'm gonna kick your ass at this."

Wow. I sounded cocky.

He laughed "I'm Nick."

He some wire and rope "Let's get started."

.

.

.

.

In an hour of talking and barley getting our snares done we started criticizing each others snares.

"Mine totally won!" Nick argued.

"Pfft yea right," I laughed.

Nick opened his mouth to say something but a loud girlish voice called out "Nick where are you?"

Nick frowned and whistled a four note tune. I heard rustling and branches breaking behind us. A girl my age appeared.

I instantly envied her.

Unlike me, she had creamy colored skin and blue eyes. She also was tall but not towering over people like me, she also and a curvier body unlike my stick of a frame.

She untangled sticks and leaves from her dark hair.

"Hey!" she yelled walking towards him "I have been looking everywhere for you!"

_Looking_ for him? Were they boyfriend and girlfriend?

"Mom's about to send off a search party you know."

OH! They were brother and sister, but how could they be when they look nothing alike?

The pretty girl turned around and looked out snares and pointed to mine "Who did that?"

I raised my hand "Guilty."

She smiled "You're _way_ better at making snares then Nick." She laughed "If we didn't have out mom we wouldn't have gotten any meat a long time ago."

Nick frowned "Hey! I shoot arrows just as good as mom! Unlike you all you do is stand around in the bakery and decorate cakes."

She opened her mouth to yell at him until I changed the subject "So what is your name?"

"Anastasia,"


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews and favouring ! **

…

**Daniel Odair's P.O.V**

I quietly entered the house we were staying at, hoping that my mother wouldn't find out about me leaving.

I was ninety-nine percent she did though because her, Gale and Johanna were sitting on the lavish couch. Johanna flashed me a murderous glance and asked "Where is my daughter?" 

I frowned, Sonya left the house? I should cover her, but I had absolutely no idea where she was.

"Uhh, she should be back soon."

Gale asked "Well where _is_ she?"

I coughed and shifted on my foot "Well she um had- had a feminine problem and went looking for Johanna… I came back, to see if u guys were here"

"OH," Gale flushed a scarlet red. "Okay."

Johanna and my mother got up claiming they were going to look for Sonya.

**Sonya Hawthorne P.O.V**

I walked away from Anastasia and Nick. We already said our goodbyes and Nick whispered into my ear "Hopefully I'll see you soon."

The thought of seeing him soon sent shivers down my back. Good shivers, not those kinds of shivers that you get when you're cold.

I exited the forest and started walking on the main road to the town. Somebody whispered behind me "So how are you feeling?"

I spun around to see mom and Annie. Why weren't they getting mad?

"What are you talking about?"

"Daniel said you had a 'feminine problem' and went looking for me." My mom explained.

_Feminine Problem?_

I'm surprised Daniel even knew what that meant. At least he covered for me.

"OH…" I said sounding embarrassed "False alarm."

**Nick Mellark P.O.V**

"Did you get the plants?" Anastasia asked while we walked on the forest floor. She stumbled on a branch and I helped her up. I almost laughed; me and Anastasia were so different. No just looks, but or personalities and skills. I was good with a bow like my mother and good I'm at wrestling, unlike my sister; all she could do was bake cakes. What am I saying? She's a really good at singing and she's a great healer, but hates violence.

"Yes, I got them."

Anastasia starting sprinting and she called behind me "Race you home."

I laughed loudly and sprinted after her. We weren't the most mature teenagers in the world.

Anastasia was a great runner, but unlike me, she wasn't really used to the forest terrain. She stumbled around and fell. I cackled loudly when I passed her.

Until I heard her scream, I immediately stopped and ran towards her she was on the ground. Her blue eyes were glistening with tears. I ran as fast as I could towards her

"Are you okay?" I asked I squatted down beside her.

She gripped my hand "It h-hurts!" she wailed.

But then she shoved me to the ground and bounded away.

I quickly got up and yelled insults after her.

.

.

.

My mom was pretty mad at us when we got home, apparently Flavius, Venia, and Octavia were here, they were supposed to get us ready for the celebration. My mind instantly went back to last year; I remembered the dazzling fireworks, and the endless amounts of dancing and singing. I remembered everyone tried to get my sister to go up and sing. But she wouldn't. Everyone thought she was too stubborn to go up there in sing, claiming she was just like my mother. In reality she was nervous.

"Oh Nicky, Anastasia it's_ so_ good to see you again!" Flavius shrieked rushing towards us. He frowned at Anastasia and picked up her long inky hair. It was covered in sticks, grass and endless amounts of dirt.

I think he was about to have a heart attack.


	7. Chapter 7

**Anastasia Mellark's P.O.V**

I stared at my mother, she looked nothing like she did before.

Her old prep team got a hold of her. Her dark hair was usually braided was now loose and curly. Flavius also dyed it. So there were no longer streaks of grey hair. Her grey eyes looked dark and mysterious, and she was wearing a long red dress. She looked awkward in it, my mom never wore dresses all I've ever seen her in is her pajamas or something with her hunting boots.

"Your turn!" Venia said as she dragged me into what was once our washroom.

Makeup was cluttered all around the counter, glitter must have spilled so it shined on the corner of the sink and nail polish bottles were fallen over.

They made me take off my clothes, waxed my hair and pushed me into a bath in a matter if ten minutes.

"How did you do this to your hair?" Octavia yelled while she brushed the tangles out from it.

"I should cut it!" Flavius piped grabbing a pair of sharp scissors.

"No!" I shrieked grabbing my long locks. My hair was my pride and joy! If they cut it, I would have nothing to play with while I was bored in class.

Venia sighed, grabbed the scissors from Flavius and placed them on the counter "The girl wants her hair, let her be with it." She smiled "Besides! She looks so much like her mother with her hair like that."

I almost wanted them to cut my hair now. Don't get me wrong I love my mom. I just hated be _compared_ to her. Everyone expected to be like Katniss Everdeen the girl who was on fire. With her sparks igniting the rebellion and it turning into a inferno until they won the war. I've seen clips of her. In the games- her interviews, her sparkly dress, and her and my father in the cave, but I have also seen my mom in a midst of a war, running for her life.

But I was not Katniss. I can't shoot a bow to save my life, I am not as brave as her either, and to be honest I hate the woods. I would rather spend my day in the bakery with my dad. I was kind of a loner and didn't have any friends. Sure, people have tried to be friends with me, but the soon they figured out my 'stunning' personality and stopped hanging out with me. Nick was the one with all of the friends, he was also exactly like my mom.

"Did you know that Gale Hawthorne is _finally _coming this year?" Octavia gushed to Venia.

"Really?" Flavius said peering around my veiny feet, he was painting my toenails. "Did you know that he has a daughter with Johanna Mason? Well technically Johanna _Hawthorne_."

Hawthorne? That name sounded familiar. OH! He must be related to Posy.

"Goodness woman, you have fairly narrow eyes!" Venia remarked, all I could see was her large eyes staring at me.

I frowned. I've always had pretty small eyes and Nick always made fun of me for it.

"Aww, now we can't do the same makeup looked as her mother!" Octavia complained.

.

.

.

I leaned closer into the mirror and smiled. I would never admit it, but I kind of liked getting all fancied up.

My blue eyes looked much larger and bluer then they did before. My hair was pinned up with a few wavy pieces framing my face and I was wearing knee-length ruffled turquoise colored dress.

My prep team kicked me out of the washroom and grabbed my dad, not before he showed his protective side and told me to change out of the dress.

"Why are they doing this so fast?" I asked. Usually they took _forever_ at getting us ready.

"They also have to go to the other victor's houses." My mom said nervously.

Why was she nervous? Was it because of Gale? Now that I think about it, my dad seemed nervous too. What did Gale do to them?


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

.

**Anastasia Mellark's P.O.V**

District 12 was partying.

It brought a smile to my face. Sure, we were the poorest District, but we knew how to have a good time. People danced around while yelling at each other to try to have a conversation. Little children ran around the crowd giggling, while worried mothers desperately tried to calm them down. I smiled, that was me and Nick as kids.

The thing I liked about District 12 was that even if you couldn't dance (like me), it made you want too. I tapped my foot against the pavement and watched everyone have the time of their lives. My brother was over with his friends yelling over the music, flailing his arms around him. My mother was over talking to dad.

"Why aren't you dancing?" A husky voice said behind me.

I turned around to reveal Daniel the boy I met at the bakery.

My cheeks flushed and butterflies fluttered wildly in my stomach. I wasn't really good at talking to people, especially boys. Especially a certain pretty boy who were wearing a tux and had sea green eyes.

"I kind of suck." I admitted.

His green eyes lit up "What a coincidence! So do I!"

He grabbed my wrist and led me into the crowd.

**Sonya Hawthorne's P.O.V**

I was going to _kill_ Daniel! He left me alone with the parents! My dad and I just stood there watching my mom and Annie having a deep conversation.

My dad's eyes flickered over to me. I could tell he hated the way I was dressed. A grey dress that swished down to my knees, high heels, and I was wearing _makeup_.

I scanned the crowd again trying to find Daniel. I wanted to dance, but I didn't want to alone.

"Look! There is Posy!" My dad yelled while walking over towards my favourite aunt.

I skipped over and threw my arms around her "Hey Aunty Posy!"

She smiled and hugged me back. "Gosh! You've grown so much! You're taller than me!"

I frowned at that. I was taller than a grown woman!

My short aunt turned towards my dad "Katniss is excited to see you, you know?" she shook her head "But you've been avoiding her."

My dad bit his lip "I-I haven't been avoiding her."

"Then why don't you come and say hello?" A new voice said behind me.

I turned around to see a woman wearing a red dress "Hi Gale."

My dad's eyes widened "Hi Katniss."

My mom and Annie came out of nowhere "Hey," Annie said.

Everyone was silent until Katniss cleared her throat and asked "So is this your daughter?"

My mom and dad nodded, we all remained quiet.

Why did you leave me Daniel?

**Daniel Odair's P.O.V**

"No offense, but you do _suck_ at dancing." Anastasia said jokingly.

I laughed and whispered into her ear "Maybe I'm secretly really awesome at dancing,"

She shivered and I laughed.

I spun her around and she nearly bumped into a five year old girl.

"Sorry!" Anastasia apologized.

The girl looked confused "Who are you dancing with Ana?"

Anastasia knelt down to be closer to her "He's just a friend."

The girl shook her head stubbornly "No! You're only aloud to dance with people if you _like like_ them." Then she gave a missing tooth grin and lowered her voice "You like like him don't you Ana?"

I bit my lip to keep from laughing. "Do you want to dance with me then?" I asked the little girl. Her face filled with disgust and she ran away.

Anastasia face was scarlet red, "Sorry about that, she's just this little girl I watch when her dad goes into the mines."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sonya Hawthorne's P.O.V**

Just as I thought things couldn't get more awkward, they did.

A blonde man with blue eyes walked up and put his arms around Katniss's shoulder and said cheerfully "Hello Gale."

My dad nodded and said roughly "Peeta,"

Peeta? What kind of name was that?

He smiled at me "So you must be Gale's daughter?"

No I was his cross-dresser son.

I nodded and didn't say anything.

"Mom!" A familiar voice said behind me.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Nick, the boy who sucks at making snares.

Mom?

He looked like Peeta, besides the eyes…

He had Katniss's eyes.

"Haymitch told me that they needed all the old victors from the games to come up on stage." Nick told his parents.

My mom, Annie, Katniss and Peeta said goodbye and started walking away. My dad walked away with Posy.

"So your Katniss's son huh?" I asked.

He nodded "And you're Gales."

Why did he say it like that? "Why? What did your parents say about him?"

My dad is a good dad. No matter what anyone said about him. I knew he made the bombs that caused children to die, but it wasn't _his_ fault. How was he supposed to know that the rebels were going to drop them on the children?

I shook my head "Never mind," Then I grabbed his arm "Let's see if you're better at dancing then you are at making snares."

**Anastasia Mellark's P.O.V **

Daniel was actually _really_ good at dancing.

He spun me around and I almost fell, but he grabbed onto my bare shoulders "You okay?"

I nodded and said breathlessly "Yes, just a little dizzy."

It felt like I was in a dream, a beautiful happy dream. We started dancing again, the kind of dancing I've only ever seen my parents do while laughing loudly at their failed attempts.

But the dancing stopped when my mom tapped on the microphone loudly. "Hello everyone and thank you for coming…"

I wasn't really listening, I've heard the speech more than ten times. Probably more, my mom wasn't the best at speaking publically and she needs to practice it in the mirror.

She talked about the Hunger Games, the victors wanted the other generations to know about it. To show that life is so much better now than it was years ago .My mom also listed the names of the other victors, when she got to Finnick Odair- a person who I have never met because he died, Daniel froze besides me. He was listening intently when my mom honoured the deceased. His lip was trembling and when he saw me looking at him, he paled and his lips formed into a tight thin line.

They showed a slideshow of the deceased, on the large screen. I've seen them in pictures and in videos of their games. When Finnick Odair came onto the screen I realized that he looked like Daniel…

.

.

.

"You okay?" I whispered to Daniel.

The speech was over and everyone started to celebrate again. But not us, we stood in the crowd, people were staring at us oddly while they danced.

He nodded "Yea, I'm fine."

"ANA!" A voice said somewhere in the crowd, I instantly recognized it- my brother.

He pushed his way to where I was mumbling apologies. A girl was right behind him. She was the girl from the woods.

Her grey eyes flashed with anger at Daniel. She marched up towards him and she started lightly punching his broad chest.

"You..."

_Hit._

"Left me…"

_Hit, Hit._

"All alone with our parents!"

She glared at Daniel, but he started laughing loudly "Anger is not a good facial expression Sonny!"

Sonya frowned "Well no emotion will make you look good!"

She was obviously lying, Daniel was good-looking. I turned towards my brother "What do you want?"

His eyes flickered back and forth from Sonya to Daniel. He was jealous.

"Nicky!" I yelled when he wasn't paying "What is it?"

He snapped out of it "Well mom was asking if you would go up on stage and-"

"No," I interrupted him, mom wanted me to go up and sing. I would not under any circumstances go up there and-.

I looked over at Daniel and Sonya, they were hugging each other. I kind of got jealous; I wanted him to look at me the way he looked at Sonya.

I nodded "Never mind I'll do it."

…

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Each time I see one I give a little shriek of happiness hehe…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Daniel Odair's P.O.V**

Sonya introduced me to Nick and we goofed off for a little while until I realized Anastasia was gone. "Where did Anastasia go?"

Nick turned around from his conversation with Sonya "She's going up to sing." He added "I'm surprised she is though, she never sings, not even in the shower."

My mind may or may not have wandered off when he said something about Anastasia in the shower…

But my thoughts drifted back when Anastasia's pretty face filled up the screens on the stage. She held the microphone as if her life depended on it. I didn't know her as well as Sonya but I could tell she was nervous. She opened her mouth to start but just a squeak came out and most of the population of District 12 heard it. Their laughter echoed all over and Anastasia blushed. Her quick pants could be heard from a mile away and she was much paler than she was a few minutes ago.

"I think she's gonna hurl!" Nick shout whispered.

Sonya bit her lip to keep from laughing, I almost wanted to slap her. The girl was nervous! Laughing wouldn't help.

She opened her mouth, honestly I thought she was going to hurl until she started singing in a beautiful voice.

The first verse her voice sounded a bit shaky.

_**Deep in the meadow, under the willow**_

_**A bed of grass, a soft green pillow**_

_**Lay down your head, and close your eyes**_

_**And when they open, the sun will rise**_

But she soon that part was over she started to sing clearer and better.

_**Here it's safe, and here it's warm**_

_**Here the daisies guard you from every harm**_

_**Here your dreams are sweet–**_

–_**and tomorrow brings them true**_

_**Here is the place where I love you.**_

_**Deep in the meadow, hidden far away**_

_**A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray**_

_**Forget your woes and let your troubles lay**_

_**And when again it's morning, they'll wash away**_

After that verse most of the people were dangerously close to have tears coming out of their eyes.

_**Here it's safe, and here it's warm**_

_**Here the daisies guard you from every harm**_

_**Here your dreams are sweet–**_

– _**and tomorrow brings them true**_

_**Here is the place where I love you.**_

Now Anastasia seemed to be close in tears and she had to choke out the last part.

_**Here is the place where I love you.**_

It was silent for a few moments until everyone erupted in applause. Sonya seemed shocked and she slow clapped, while Nick probably was one of the loudest people cheering.

Anastasia seemed almost shocked at what she did and she ran off the stage.

.

.

I pushed through the crowd, not even bothering to mutter apologies.

I saw a swirl of a bright blue dress and I craned my neck to see where it came for. It wasn't Anastasia, it was an ancient elderly woman and she noticed me staring at her.

"Whatcha staring at pretty boy?" She flashed a toothless grin "Do you want to dance? I may only have a few years left,"

I shook my head "Uhh..."

"Greasy Sae, leave Daniel alone." Her voice was clear as crystal…

Anastasia.

"I was looking everywhere for you!"

"Aw, you hear that girly! He likes you!" The elderly lady named Greasy Sae cooed.

Anastasia said goodbye and me and her walked away from the crowd.


	11. Chapter 11

**Daniel Odair's P.O.V**

"It's sure pretty." I breathed while Anastasia laid down on the grass, I wasn't really talking about the outside though.

We were sitting by the lake she promised she'd show me. I laid down too and stared out at the glowing sunset. Pink, orange, red and yellows seemed to dance across the sky. While the blinding sun slowly edged its way down.

"What's District 4 like?" Anastasia asked.

The corners of my mouth twitched, talking about home was one of my favourite things to talk about. I explained District 4 as best I could, the large vast blue sea that I wished I could explore, and the secret sea caves that me and Sonya discovered, and even the beautiful sunset that filled up the entire ocean.

"It sounds amazing." Anastasia said.

I nodded. "It is, you should see it one-," I broke off, knowing that she would probably never come to District 4.

We sat there in a comfortable silence. I could hear the laughter of the crowd in the distance.

"You're really good at singing." I told her. "Do you think you could sing another song?" I blurted out.

I was pretty sure Anastasia was blushing.

"I-I mean you don't have to if you don't want to." I quickly said.

She shook her head "No its fine." She paused "I usually don't sing a lot so consider yourself lucky."

Anastasia smiled and her eyes sparkled.

_**Are you, are you**_

_**Coming to the tree**_

_**Where they strung up a man they say murdered three.**_

_**Strange things did happen here**_

_**No stranger would it be**_

_**If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.**_

_**Are you, are you**_

_**Coming to the tree**_

_**Where the dead man called out for his love to flee.**_

_**Strange things did happen here**_

_**No stranger would it be**_

_**If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.**_

_**Are you, are you**_

_**Coming to the tree**_

_**Where I told you to run so we'd both be free.**_

_**Strange things did happen here**_

_**No stranger would it be**_

_**If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.**_

_**Are you, are you**_

_**Coming to the tree**_

_**Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me.**_

_**Strange things did happen here**_

_**No stranger would it be**_

_**If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree**_

Her voice sounded so…

Beautiful. Haunting.

Just like the song.

"I was wrong, you're amazing!"

Anastasia smiled widely. "Thank you."

We sat there talking for a little while, she told me a little bit about District 12. But I wasn't really paying attention, I was staring at her in awe, everything about her was so perfect and graceful. Like the placement of her hair, or the color of her skin and eyes.

I didn't even realize that I crushed my lips onto hers.

**Nick Mellark's P.O.V**

Sonya danced away from me.

"Hey!" I shouted. "Come back!"

Her cackling echoed loudly as she ran away.

I raced after her laughing loudly as well.

I caught up after her when she was trying to climb a tree. She couldn't get a proper grasp on the lowest branch.

"Aw can't get up!" I taunted.

I sprinted over and jumped as high as I could, but I hit my head on the branch and fell…

**Sonya Hawthorne**

I giggle hysterically when Nick hit his head.

After a few seconds of wiping the tears from my eyes I went to check on Nick. He was just lying there. Pfft, if he was going to play a practical joke he would have to do better than that.

I put my side of my head on his chiselled chest. His heart was beating.

"Oh no!" I shouted dramatically. "This fine young specimen is dying!"

How shout I wake him up? By just simply pounding on his chest? Running away, and when he realizes I left, I would be hiding a and jump out at him? No, to childish…

It was wet willy time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Daniel Odair's P.O.V**

I instantly regretted what I did. I expected her to push me away and hit me, but she didn't. She was kissing me _back_. Her slim fingers cautiously skimmed my shoulders and I found myself stroking her soft hair. Her arms wrapped around my neck and she played with the back of my hair.

I pulled away "I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that."

She shook her head and said shyly "Well I didn't exactly pull away."

I smiled, she liked me…

**Sonya Hawthorne **

I slowly stuck my finger in my mouth and pulled it out, and my finger slowly made its way towards his ear.

Nick's eyes shot open to reveal his stunning grey eyes and he grabbed my wrist "Don't you dare!"

I pulled my wrist out of his grip and shoved my finger into his ear. He squealed like a little girl and I got up and sprinted away.

I could hear him, he was close behind me.

Sticks snapped from my weight and tree branches hit me in the face, I stumbled around half blind trying to get away from Nick.

Something hard tackled me to the ground.

Nick.

"Get off of me!" I giggled.

He started tickling me.

"S-stop!" I laughed loudly while squirming under his weight.

He laughed like a mad man. Finally he stopped and got off of me.

"That wasn't funny!" I said smacking his chest.

He smiled "It was to me."

We sat there for a few minutes trying to catch our breaths.

"Are you good with a bow?" Nick asked.

Pfft, me? I sucked, whenever I tried to the string would hit me on my forearm hard leaving large red welts, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

I shrugged "Not the best, but I'm mighty fine with an axe."

Nick got up "Let's see it then"

"Where am I going to get an axe? I know, I'll just pull it out my ass." I said sarcastically.

"No." Nick shook his head "Well, that _would_ be cool to see, we'll save that for another time though, I know where we can find an axe."

He led be deeper into the forest. With me complaining about the god damn mosquitoes.

When we reached a mossy log he kneeled down and rummaged through it. Nick pulled out a large axe with a very sharp blade.

"Be careful." He warned.

"No…" I said sarcastically "I'm going to wave it around and chop off your-,"

"Bad image." Nick interrupted.

"So why do you just have a random log full of weapons?" I asked as he pulled out a curved bow and some arrows.

"Well, I use it to kill pretty, cocky, girls who say they are good with an axes."

**Anastasia Mellark**

We didn't really talk about the kiss after that. We just talked about our lives.

"So you never knew your father?" I asked carefully.

"No," Daniel said sadly.

Finnick Odair, he was a victor of the Hunger Games…

They had tapes about the Hunger Games.

I blinked slowly "Well… do you want to learn more about him?|


	13. Chapter 13

**Who gets to see The Hunger Games tonight? I wish!**

**My grandma is watching Jeopardy and guess what? One of the categories the Hunger Games! I got so excited, until I realized they were talking about like cooking reality T.V shows like Hell's Kitchen…**

**Anastasia Mellark.**

My parents forbid let me or Nick go into the storage room in the bakery, _everybody's _(who was in the games) tape is in there. The reapings, interviews and even the games themselves are _all _there, my parents actually never let me see the tapes. Besides at school, and I only even saw _their_ tape. Haymitch never let me see his either. We would have to do some distraction and lying, but it was worth it.

"Are you serious?" Daniel asked after I explained to him about the tapes.

I nodded "Yea, I'll get them tomorrow. But I'll need your help." I quietly asked "How long are you staying?"

He sucked in a large breath "For a week, that's how long the celebration lasts right?"

I nodded and didn't say anything.

"It would be nice to stay longer…" Daniel whispered.

**Nick Mellark**

I shot the arrow it landed on the tree and dug itself in.

Sonya gasped and I smirked.

She must have realized I heard her and her hand covered her mouth. I waved the bow in her face "Here you try."

She shook her head and gripped the axe then threw it, it sailed end over end until it landed besides my arrow. I raised my eyebrow. "Good job."

Sonya stared at the bow admiring it. "You sure you don't want try?" I asked.

She laughed "Don't tell anyone, but I kinda suck at archery."

I gasped dramatically "Sonya? Bad at something? Impossible!"

She rolled her grey eyes, and I whispered quietly "Well… I kinda suck at using an axe."

Sonya walked over to the tree and pulled the axe out of the tree. "Well, I'll help you learn." She leaned in close, so close that I could see all her freckles, I looked into her eyes, and the color reminded me of the storm clouds we get here. "As long as you teach me a little bit of archery."

"Deal."

.

.

.

"First rule of using an axe, you got to _know_ your axe. Feel the weight of it and how it feels in your hands." I did was Sonya told me. Then she gestured to a smaller tree, "Chop away!"

I tried to teach Sonya some tricks to do with archery, she actually had great aim, but she didn't have any patience. So we switched to me.

I swung hard, the tree shook on the impact and some small leaves fell off landing into my hair. I looked over at Sonya and gave her is-this-really-necessary look.

"I have to see if you're strong… or if you have noodles for arms." She explained.

I dropped the axe and flexed and said in a really deep voice "Me manly man."

She stepped closer to me "I'm _sure_ you are."

**Daniel Odair**

"You'll have to distract my dad." Anastasia said.

I smirked "Distraction is my middle name, but my other middle is sexy."


	14. Chapter 14

**Daniel Odair.**

Today was the day I would find out about my dad.

Who he was and how he died.

I quickly and quietly got out of bed and grabbed the clothes I laid out the night before so I didn't have to open my bag and have it unzip loudly.

I slid on the khakis and green shirt and yanked on my shoes quickly. The door groaned loudly when I opened it and I froze. Thank god, my mom didn't come barging out of her room demanding to know where I was going.

I tiptoed out of the door, looking at the time I left before, everyone in the victor's house would meet for lunch at Peeta's and Katniss's house for breakfast and lunch.

Outside of the house was nice, the sun shined over the clouds. Anastasia told me to meet her at the lake (because it would be too obvious if we met at the bakery), but now, looking into the forest, I wasn't so sure I could find it. I was from District 4, a beautiful sunny place that has a sand or trails of sand _everywhere_, including your clothing. And when it rains, it _rains_, very hard. But I marched into the green forest anyways. Swatting away mosquitoes, constantly drinking water from my water bottle and cutting myself of thorns from bushes.

I stopped and took a break, a berry patch was right beside me and it looked very appetizing. They looked very familiar so I grabbed a few pump juicy one and just as I was about to put them in my mouth…

"DON'T EAT THOSE!" Someone shrieked.

I automatically dropped the berries, they fell and rolled away from me.

It was Anastasia, she was rushing towards me. "You didn't eat any of that right?"

She came very close, her eyes were wide with fear.

"No why?" I asked.

"Those are nightlock." Her face grew serious "Those could have killed you."

That is why they look so familiar, when my school showed the 74th Hunger Games, Anastasia's mother and father were going to eat them. So they wouldn't have to kill each other.

Anastasia just saved my life.

"Thank you." I said while getting up and hugged her.

She wrapped her arms around me, smelt like mint and pine.

We pulled apart and Anastasia asked "Are you ready?"

.

.

The bakery's bell chimed loudly when we walked in.

One person was there, working rapidly, his blonde hair was a mess and had flour stuck into i. Anastasia's dad, Peeta. He was making pancakes.

"Hey Ana." He waved while mixing up the batter.

"Hey dad!" she said while walking towards the back of the shop.

"Where you going?" Peeta asked.

"Oh, I just have to go to the washroom, we might be going to the lake to try and catch some fish." She lied easily.

"Oh, okay." He said while turning back to his batter.

Anastasia gestured to me and her dad and quietly walked towards one of the doors.

I cleared my throat "How are you doing?"

"Good, I'm just busy making breakfast's for everyone, what about you? You liking District 12?"

I nodded.

Peeta frowned "What's taking Ana so long?"

He was just about to turn around so I called "Wait!"

Peeta looked at me clearly confused. I started stuttering "Well… d-do you think you can tell me…" I broke off, then said clearly "Tell me how my father died."

He looked at my sympathetically "You mom never told you?" when I shook my head, his blue eyes looked very sad. "Sit down then."

I sat down, and looked into my lap, my hands were shaking so I clasped them together.

Peeta looked down, "I like to think your father died a hero." He looked up at me. "There were these mutts, they were like… a mix between human and lizard, and they were awful." He paused "I should kind of explain, Ana's mother, me, your father, Gale Hawthorne and a few other people were in a group called Star Squad 451." He paused "We were one out of many groups set to do a mission from District 13. Do you understand?"

I nodded, Johanna told me a little about it.

"Well we went off to kill the old president. And well… he sent off mutts, we were in a sewer." His voice was trembling now "He was the very last person to try to climb out, he didn't make it, he made me go first."

After he finished a small voice asked quietly "Are you okay Daniel?"

…

**I'm not sure if all of it was true (when Peeta was explaining Finnick's death) because I haven't read **_**Mockingjay**_** for a little while, I like to think that Finnick died trying to save them because he's one of my **_**favourite**_** characters of all time, and from what I can remember, you don't really get to know because Katniss, Peeta and Cressida are one of the first people up…**

**WHY SUZANNE COLLINS! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KILL MY FAVOURITE CHARACTER!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Daniel Odair.**

Anastasia.

I nodded. "Yea. I'm fine." I looked up to Peeta "Thank you."

We left the bakery.

I felt sort of… numb. That wasn't the way I thought my dad died. Well, I never actually imagined how my father died. Are you supposed to do that?

Anastasia led me towards the victor's houses "Why are we going this way? Are we watching the tapes at your house?"

She shook her head "No, my mom's home, I'm actually calling in a favour."

We reached one of the houses, none of the lights were on. Anastasia knocked loudly on the door. A few minutes passed and no one answered. She frowned and pounded even louder on the door.

"Open up Haymitch!" She yelled while banging on the door.

Lights flickered on in the house and I could hear the faint noise of grumblings. The door swung opened for me to see a bedraggled, hungover man who was rubbing his bloodshot grey eyes.

He blinked a few times "What is it sweetheart?"

"We need you house."

Haymitch looked like he wanted to slam the doors into our faces until she lowered her voice "You owe me."

He frowned "Well what do you need? If it's a bed please, _please_ clean up after yourselves."

Anastasia looked confused "Why would we need a…" She frowned, "OH! No, were not going to do that!"

Haymitch didn't seem convinced "Sure…" He shook his head "I don't believe that, I knew your father Daniel that would seem like something he'd do. He was quite the ladies man."

Before I could say anything Anastasia temper showed "Haymitch, how long have you known me? You know I wouldn't do anything like that! In fact you know the reason were here? We are trying to find things about his dad! No one ever told him who he was."

Haymitch frowned "Annie never told you about anything like that?"

I shook my head. Haymitch grumbled unheard things and let us into the house, "You better not make a mess."

I started walking in, I don't think there was any place I could get messy. The place looked like a tornado came through, picking things up and throwing it on random sides of his house. Empty liquor bottles were scattered around the room and dirty articles of clothing were placed on the couch and tables.

Anastasia ventured in first, carefully avoiding all the glass bottles and I went in after her. She went near something, taking off the clothing and dirty plates, it was a stained frayed green couch and the T.V was right in front of it.

"You're not going to tell my mom are you Haymitch?" she asked.

Haymitch grunted "Fine, but I'll cost you."

"I will go to the HOB tonight and get you some liquor."

He smiled "Thanks sweetie." And he walked upstairs.

Me and Anastasia cleaned up around his couch and T.V as best as we could. She sank into the sofa, while I cautiously lowered myself onto, trying to avoid the odd-smelling stains.

"Don't worry, this couch isn't that old." She smiled "I was just delivered on it."

"What?" I said while leaping off the couch.

Anastasia giggled hysterically. "I'm just kidding!"

I frowned at her when I sat down.

She turned her body towards me and brought out the tapes hidden in her hoodie. "Okay, I got you dads, your moms and the third Quell." She asked "Which one do you want to watch first?"

There was a fourth tape, but she didn't tell me what it was for, it must be Haymitch's or something.

"My dad's." I say automatically.

She got up and put the tape in.

.

.

Each person reaction was different after they got reaped. District 1 and 2, volunteered, but the girl from two's face didn't have the same as the other Career's. She looked… almost scared. I could barely remember 3's faces, because I was impatiently bouncing in in my seat. The girls name was Cora Seafoam. For some reason my breath caught when my dad's name was called. It was almost like I didn't know he was going to be reaped. But he walked onto the stage almost confidently, he almost didn't look scared. But I could see the fear that flashed through his sea green eyes, which were very much like mine.

The Capitol seemed to not get enough of Finnick Odair, they screamed his name when he came out on his chariot, wearing a merman costume, and they threw roses at him while he waved to the crowd. But yet, in his eyes I could tell that he didn't want to do it.

For his interview he was playful and funny, making the crowd laugh until the final minute of his interview. And when he was in the games, he teamed up with the Careers. But wouldn't kill anyone.

I had a new respect for him, seeing him living, breathing.

He was _alive_ on that screen, fighting for his life. I almost wanted to go through the screen and hear him be himself. I wanted to hear him talk about what he would teach me. Would have he have been the one that went out to the ocean and teach me how to swim and fish like my uncle? Would he joke around with my mom that I would have married Sonya one day?

Someone must have sent my dad a trident. It was like the tridents I use to fish. He wove a net together from the vines from the arena. My dad killed people. I realized with a jolt. Well it was the Hunger Games right? That what they had to do to survive. Anastasia's parents had to do that.


	16. Chapter 16

**Anastasia Mellark.**

Daniel remained quiet after his father's tape was over.

"Are you okay?" I whispered.

He looked up at me with helpless green eyes. "I-I think I am."

I honestly had no idea what to do, I wanted to wrap my arms around him and just stay like that. But I couldn't, in about a half an hour we had to go to my house and pretend this never happened.

"Do you want to watch another one?" I asked carefully.

Daniel sighed and fell back into the couch more. "Yes, I think we should watch on more,"

I nodded and showed him the fifth tape. It was marked 'Katniss and Finnick'. "I think we should watch this one."

"Okay."

I got up and ejected the other tape, and put in the 'Katniss and Finnick' one. It started out as my mom sitting there while a lady asked her about my dad. Afterwards she got up and left the camera, Finnick Odair sat down. With someone saying lowly "You don't have to do this."

He sat down and stared into the camera "President used to sell me… my body… for money." He began in a flat voice. Daniel and I both gasped at the same time.

He explained how if a victor was popular, they would be forced into prostitution or their families would start to die in 'accidents'. Finnick talked about how instead of money afterwards, he would get secrets about the old president. Some were disgusting and horrifying that made me and Daniel shudder.

Afterwards tears threatened to escape my eyes, I squeezed them shut, hoping that none of them would escape. I couldn't cry, Daniel wasn't, and Finnick was his father.

Daniel sat there staring at a blank screen. I scooted over and hugged his side.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

He gave me a sad smile, "Why do people say sorry like that? It's not like you killed him."

I shook my head, "I think it's to show you're sorry for their loss,"

Daniel looked like he was about to say something but Haymitch came downstairs. Not bothering to make a 'witty' joke about Daniel and me on his couch.

Instead he asked quietly "Which tapes did you watch."

I quietly told him.

Haymitch's face turned sad, "I'm very sorry Daniel, about your dad. He was a great man, who had to do some scary and brave things."

Daniel nodded.

We sat there in silence until I grabbed his hand and lead him out the door.

…..

**I am sorry this one is so short! I'm just so tired! And I'm also sorry about these past two have taken me longer to do, I just had a busy weekend. Guess what? I saw the Hunger Games movie! It was good, but the books are **_**way **_**better. They didn't put Madge in it so it didn't have her giving Katniss the pin. But hey, Suzanne Collins was one of the script writers so I can't complain. They also made the mutts that were supposed to look like the dead tributes way different, but I guess special effects would be hard to do.**


	17. Chapter 17

**GRR! For some reason, my laptop isn't showing the 16****th**** chapter… Can you guys see it? Or is it just my laptop?**

**Sadly, I do not own the Hunger Games or any of its characters.**

…

**Sonya Hawthorne.**

My mom came into my room yelling "Get the hell up you sleepy head! We're late!"

I groggily rubbed my eyes and sat up. My mom was standing at the door, tapping her foot impatiently. Her chestnut hair was dripping wet, so she must had a shower, or she's just _really_ sweaty, but I'm pretty sure it was the first one. My dad peered around my mom. "Come on!"

His hair was equally as wet. Did he… did he and my mom shower together? There is only one shower. I shuddered at the thought.

My parents flushed, when they saw me noticing them, my mom's hair was tangled as well as my dad. Oh my god, they had sex hair! I don't know who was more embarrassed, me or them.

I pointed to the door, "If we're in such a hurry can you leave my room? I kind of have to change." My cheeks were red too, I looked down, trying not let them see my cheeks. They finally left the room, I pulled out some shorts and a black t-shirt. After I put them on I grabbed shoes and pulled my hair in a high ponytail and left the room. My parents were standing by the door, whispering to each other. I loudly cleared my throat and they turned their head. My mom opened the door and gestured us to leave. Outside was pretty, the forest still look deep and green, the sun shined. Making me rub my eyes at it. The walk over to Katniss's house was fairly awkward. My mom was walking in front of us. On the side of her neck of her neck something bluish disappeared under the collar of her shirt. I squinted my eyes and looked closer.

Oh.

My.

God.

It was a hickey.

"If you guys are going to do it can you at least hide it?" I blurted out.

Mom's face went beat red. "Wha- what did you just say?"

Completely mortified at what I did, I ran into Katniss's house.

**Anastasia Mellark**

Me and Daniel were on of the first people there… besides Haymitch and Nick. Haymitch would flash us concerned looks, but I tried to ignore them as we went and grabbed breakfast from the extravagant buffet that my dad created. There were different types of sausages and meat. No doubt from my mom or brother. No one in District 12 starved anymore. Everyone was allowed to hunt. If no one could hunt my brother and mom would set up snares for people. Or go around and give them food. But we had to be careful, we didn't want there to be one day no animals.

I grabbed some sausage and pastries. I probably didn't need that much food. Considering how much food I usually ate in the bakery. I sat down on one of the many chairs that bordered the long table my mom got for things like this. She was sitting over with my dad, how was engrossed in a convocation with her. Daniel sat down beside me, he hasn't really been talkative. Just a friendly hello to my mom and dad.

Nick sat down across from me, his plate was stacked high. But instead of eating his eyes flickered from Daniel to me. He looked like he was about to say something until a really red Sonya busted through the door. She nodded to us and sat down.

"Hi guys." She said nervously, leaning over to look at her door. Two adults blocked the pretty view from my door.

Sonya waved to them to come in. "Aren't you coming mom and dad?"

Her mom frowned at her and slowly entered the house.

When Sonya saw her mom walk over to her she jumped out of her seat and walked over to the buffet table, graciously complimenting it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Nick Mellark**

Sonya quickly sat down, her full lips formed a thin white line. She nervously played with the bottom of her t-shirt.

"What's wrong?" Anastasia asked. Damn! I was going to ask that.

"Nothing!" She said a little too fast and high-pitched. We start there in an uncomfortable silence. Anastasia kept looking at Daniel with worried eyes. Did they, did they like each other? Me and him would_ defiantly_ need to have a talk later.

"Ana? Do you think you could go into the bakery later? We need to make some more pies and cakes for later." Dad asked from the other side of the table.

She nodded. "Could I bring someone with me?"

He nodded and went back into his conversation with my mom. "Who wants to come with me?" Ana asked.

Sonya's hand shot up "I'll come with you!"

I almost frowned. What? Didn't she want to hang out with me? Did she even like me for that matter? Well, I guess I didn't ask her too.

Anastasia looked a little uneasy. Please say no! Please say no! Wait… Ana wouldn't do that, she's too nice. Could barely hurt a fly that one. "Sure."

Well then, my day was going to be completely utterly boring… unless…

"Do you want me to show you around 12?" I asked Daniel. He nodded, clearly happy he didn't have to spend his day in a hot bakery with two girls.

I looked over at Anastasia and Sonya. Both of them seemed to warm up to each other and were laughing at something. I was about to move chairs so I could sit across from Daniel until I heard a crashing sound and some yelling.

My dad was standing there, breathing heavily holding on the buffet table. The tray for the pastries was the ground, as well as sweet pastries I've been dying to try. At first, I thought it was an accident, dad almost looked fine. Until I saw his blue eyes. Which looked scared, confused and anger.

He was having one of his attacks.

Dad stared at us in disbelief. "Are you all Katniss's kids!" he chuckled lowly. "Always knew she was a whore!"

Mom swiftly got up and stared at dad. "Peeta! This isn't you! Calm down!"

He pointed to Anastasia "Whose this kid? Wonder is she even has a father." He went into her face. "Did you know your mother is a mutt?"

Anastasia lip trembled and tried to say calmly. "No, you're my father."

Dad didn't seem to listen and went over to me. "Hey! You look like me!" He looked at my face, staring into my eyes. The color seemed to make him angry and he started to shake. "Besides…. The eyes… They-they are Katniss's eyes." His breathing became slower and he collapsed onto the wooden floor.

My mom said thickly "Why don't you kids get out of here."

.

.

**Sonya Hawthorne. **

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Anastasia said quietly as she opened the door to the bakery. The air was hot, and it smelt like dough, cinnamon and vanilla.

I didn't want to ask this. "What… was that exactly?"

"Well… when the rebellion started, my dad was kidnapped. Do you know what trackerjackers are?"

When I nodded, she continued. "Well… they injected him with their poison, making him see and believe things that were never true. He believed, and still does when he has the attacks, at my mom is a mutt."

That is horrible, I tried to imagine what that would be like, having a father who freaked out and called your mother a mutt. My mom would occasionally get mad at dad and freak out on him, but _nothing_ like what I saw just a few minutes ago.

Anastasia lead me behind the counter of the store. Everything was spotless, the pots and pans gleamed, and there was a whole pantry for just dry ingredients like flour and sugar. There was also a fridge with milk, cheese, butter and tons of other things.

"Do you know how to make cakes?" she asked.

I didn't want to admit it, but I had no idea how to make _any_ type of deserts. "Uhh kind of…"

Anastasia brought out a huge stack of flour. I first I wasn't even sure she would be able to pick it up, but she grasped the flaps of it and placed it on the counter without even a grunt. She's _strong _I realized with a jolt. She went over to one of the many drawers and grabbed measuring cups. "Okay, can you get 1 ½ cups of flour?"

I nodded.

I made a big mistake.

I grabbed the bag of flour and tried to slowly dump it all in.

Well, let's just say it didn't turn out well.

.

.

.

We finally cleaned up the flour and Anastasia made the cake. We sat there across the counter staring at each other, finally, I had the nerve to ask her "You like Daniel don't you?"

Her cheeks immediately started to flush "Is-is it that obvious?"

I shook my head "No, it isn't, I just know Danny, and he likes you."

She slightly smiled. "I think Nick likes you too."

My heart started fluttering. Was she serious? Did I like him?


	19. Chapter 19

**Nick Mellark**

After I explained what happened to Daniel, we walked around, just talking, it was nice. I didn't have any guy friends in my life really. My sister says its cause I'm so threating.

"So what did Anastasia show you?" I asked. I didn't want him to show him things twice.

"Well I've seen the bakery and the lake in the forest."

I frowned. "What?" Daniel asked.

"Ana's never really shown anyone it, I haven't either." I explained.

Why did she show him it? I thought it was just our families place. Sure, some families know where it is. But it's always been me, Ana's and my mom's place. That's where my mom taught us how to swim. I remember that day. Ana was seven and I was four. My mom took us into the forest telling us not to tell dad. When we reached the lake my mom sat down and gestured us to get in.

Me and the lake have been inseparable since.

"She likes you." I said quietly to Daniel. "You seem like a cool guy. But you know if you hurt her I'll have to kill you."

.

.

.

Lunch was a little bit… awkward. Dad was there, apologizing time after time. He always does that after an attack. Our family learns to forgive and forget certain things. This one on of them.

Anastasia and Sonya were there chatting away. I smiled a bit, Ana was never one to have friends… my smile went away after I remember that they would be leaving in less than eight days. Would we ever see them again? They might come next year. But that's a long time away, a year was a long ways away and they could change.

"Hey!" Someone yelled snapping their fingers in front of my face. Sonya was leaning over the table staring at me. "You off in la la land?"

No, just thinking of you.

**Sonya Hawthorne**

Lunch was delicious, if I do say so myself. I helped Anastasia make it. Apparently the cake 'we' made we can see at dinner.

After lunch, I decided to hang out with Nick, we immediately started walking towards the woods.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I grabbed his shoulders and planted a kiss on his lips. They were warm and tense compared mine, but they softened after a few mere seconds. He slithered his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his shoulder. His hair was so soft and silky.

My back hit an old oak tree but I barely noticed.

Someone called my name and we sprung apart trying to catch our breath.

My dad called me.

Nick stared at me speechless as I ran away.

…..

**I'm sorry this one's so short , I'm just super tired, but I know that's not an excuse...**

**Hopefully Sonya and Nick making out will make it okay though**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sonya Hawthorne**

My dad seemed extremely pissed.

Crap! Did he see me and Nick?

"Do you want to apologize for something?" Dad asked.

Apologize? For what? Kissing Nick?"

"I'm sorry?" I said, not meaning it to sound like a question.

"What did I tell you before we got here?"

I frowned trying to think. When I didn't answer he explained "I told you to stay in the victor's house."

My frown deepened "So what? Are you telling me I'm not allowed to have lunch and supper?"

My dad sighed, "No, I-."

"Whatever." I waved my hand and walked towards the house that would be my prison for a few days.

**Anastasia Mellark.**

"We should go swimming." Daniel said excitedly.

What's with this boy and water? I'm fairly sure he would sleep in it if he could. I love it!

"Sure." I smiled. We continued down the pathway into the forest.

It seemed like it was the hottest day in District 12. By the time we got to the lake I was sweating.

"Turn around." I ordered to Daniel.

"Why?" Daniel asked. Then he realized "Oh never mind." He turned around while muttering "You're ruining my plans Anastasia."

I like that way he says my name. Smiling, I turned around and peeled off my sweaty clothes leaving me in my undergarments. I quickly ran into the murky water. The water was bone chilling making me gasp out in surprise.

"You okay?" Daniel asked.

I gritted my teeth. "Yep."

I took a deep breath and dived in. I stayed down there for as long as I could, feeling the lake plants that were deep down in the water.

Something grabbed my waist though pulling me up to the surface.

I squinted my eyes to see a half-naked Daniel. I immediately blushed. "What was that for?"

He stared at me in disbelief "You were down there for a_ long_ time!"

Really? It seemed like only seconds I was down there. "Are you sure?"

Daniel nodded "You can hold your breath longer than a few District 4 citizens."

I beamed at that. "Can I hold my breath longer than you?"

He winked at me "Well let's see."

I started counting down "Three… two… one!" We both took a deep breath and went under.

I wasn't sure how Daniel was doing, but I felt like my lungs were shrinking. I didn't want Nick to win though. He was nowhere to be seen in the murky water. So I came up to the surface, Daniel wasn't up yet. Damn it! I lost. I waited up there for minutes. Where the hell was he? I started to panic and moved around it the water. "Daniel?" I called up.

I treaded the water feeling around for him.

Something grabbed my ankle and I shrieked.

Daniel popped his head up. "Holy sh*t!" I splashed Daniel and he gasped and pointed to his wet ears "These are virgin eyes Anastasia!"

My heartbeat was finally coming back to normal "Don't do that!"

He smiled cheekily "Do what? Scare you? Or come up for air."

"A little bit of both." I muttered.

Daniel swam closer to me "So what do I get? I won."

"Who said you'd get a prize?" I asked.

"Me." He smiled again.

"Fine," I whispered "You can get this." And I kissed him.

Yes, I was well aware he was pretty much naked. I was also aware of me being half naked too.

Kissing Daniel was… nice. Heat radiated off of him even though we were in a middle of a freezing lake. We broke off and I realized "Almost forgot! We need to go get Haymitch some liquor!"

Daniel frowned and I did to "What? Am I that bad at kissing?"

The corners of his mouth twitched "No I just love how you remember things when you're kissing me."

I laughed and started swimming back to the sand. I stood up and realized that Daniel could see me so I fell back into the water. He laughed and stood up, knowing very well that I could see him. I blushed and looked into the water. He put on his clothes. Acting rationally I ran out of the water and quickly tried to put my clothes on but I fell.


	21. Chapter 21

**I feel like a total witch, I haven't said thank you for all the nice reviews and favouring! You have no idea these mean to me! **

**I also feel bad because I didn't know you could respond to reviews! When someone did that to my review I'm like**_** "You can do that?"**_

**I'm sorry that these haven't been coming as fast as they used to, actually I have been writing a fanfiction, I just haven't posted it yet. It's going to be like a prologue or like a post-mockingjay epilogue, It will show why Johanna, Gale, Peeta and Katniss don't like hate each other. **

…**.….**

**Anastasia Mellark**

Daniel spun around seeing me with my shorts half on. "Turn around!" I barked. He did what I told him to do while muttering apologies.

I pulled on my shorts and shirt and called "You can turn around."

He turned around, a sly smile played on his lips. "You're bright red."

I blushed harder, "Well it's not every day that someone sees me half-naked."

He shook his head. "Well you'd hate District 4, I swim almost every day, and lots of people swim half naked."

"Actually, District 4 sounds amazing."

Daniel smiled at that.

**Sonya Hawthorne. **

I sat bored out of my mind for the first ten minutes. My parents weren't in the house, but they could see me from Nick's parents' house. The window was opened, letting in a nice breeze. I went over to sit by it and I saw a figure a few yards away.

Nick.

"Hey!" I yelled.

Nick waved.

"Come here!"

I was on the second floor, but I could see his blonde hair and eyes. "My dad's mad at me, he wouldn't let me leave the house." I smirked "But he didn't say anything about anyone coming into the house."

I left the window and walked down the stairs, Nick was waiting at the door. "Come in!" I gestured dramatically.

We sat down on the couch and sat there in silence. I didn't know why, until I realized that I kissed him just minutes ago. "I like you." I blurted, realizing what I said, I tried to make a joke "Well…people say I've got no taste, but I like you."

Nick smiled and my heart fluttered.

"Well…" He said quietly. "I like you to."

His hand slowly slid and clasped mine. My heart leapt, okay I felt totally cheesy, I never used to believe in the stupid romance stuff, sure I've read about it but I have never actually _experienced_ it. He leaned in and kissed me.

I swear to god this kid's going to give me a heart attack.

.

.

_**A few days later**_

.

.

One day, that's how long we have left to stay here. For a year we wouldn't be able to see each other. We wouldn't be able to kiss (which I was quite enjoying). No more swimming in the lake with Daniel and Ana. Ana and I wouldn't be to sneak away into her house and just _talk_. First, it was awkward, we had no idea what to talk about. But now we couldn't get each other to shut up.

**Daniel Odair**

"I'll miss you." Anastasia said into my chest. We had just exchanged numbers _again_, I now have countless slips of paper that has her house phone number, and Ana does to.

I stroked her hair and she pulled away from me, she was holding a partly destroyed bag and rummaged through it. "The tapes." She said while pulling them up. "You keep them."

Did I even want them?

Seeing my parents forced to kill people scared me. But I needed to _know _who he was.


	22. Chapter 22

**Yes, I know I'm naughty, I had no internet connection because I had to go on a 'fun' 5 hour road trip with my family…**

…**.**

**Nick Mellark.**

I was _not_ going to cry.

Sonya would hold it against me for the rest of my life. They were leaving today, we were at the train station.

We've already said our personal goodbyes. Not wanting her father to see us hug and kiss.

That would be really awkward.

"Goodbye." I said to Daniel and Sonya in a high pitched voice.

Sonya smiled a little bit and held out her hand "It was nice to meet you."

I took it, her hand was tiny compared to mine and I shook it. "It was nice to meet you too."

My dad looked at me and Sonya.

He knew something was up. But thank goodness, he didn't say anything. They started to board the train, and I wanted to yell for them to stay here forever.

Anastasia's eyes were slightly watery, when we waved at them from the train. We could see them from the window, Sonya and Daniel were waving frantically until we couldn't see them anymore.

My parents lead us away from the station and slowly back to our house. I shoved my hands into my pocket and moved around the crinkled piece of paper. That paper was probably one of the most important thing right now.

Sonya's number was on it.

.

.

_**A few weeks later**_

.

.

**Anastasia Mellark.**

For once in my life I actually paid attention in class.

It paid off completely because I learned that classes from different districts would be going to District 13, to learn about it, and learn more about the rebellion.

That means Daniel and Sonya would will be there.

After class I grabbed a permission slip and eagerly made my way to find Nick, he was talking to his friend Marlin, he was like another brother to me.

"Nick! Guess what!" I jumped up and down, normally I didn't act like this, but I would be seeing Daniel again!

"What? You actually made a friend?" Marlin said, and I rolled my eyes, ignoring his comment.

"No… Kids our age from _all_ around the Districts are going to District 13." Nick looked confused and I wanted to hit him "Like a certain girl from 2,"

Marlin seemed to be excited as well and he looked over at Nick "You mean that smokin' hot girl you were telling me about?" He smiled "She has to have a hot friend right?"

.

.

.

"No." My mom said.

"What?" I said completely shocked. She had to let me go! Sure, my mom was over proactive at times, but it was for school! Not that I was excited about that part.

"What if-"

"NO!" She said sternly.

My dad walked in drying his hands on a towel "No what?"

Mom shook her head "Your kids want to go to District 13 with their school."

When dad didn't agree with her she stormed out of the room and my dad whispered to me "I'll talk to her."


	23. Chapter 23

**Have you guys read '**_**The Maze Runner'**_**? I'm starting to read it now. How did you guys like it?**

**And Gary Ross isn't directing the Hunger Games anymore! GR! WHY! Sure we complain about the shaky camera angles and some of the parts from the book weren't in it, but all in all it's still a good movie and I was looking forward to see what he would do with the second one.**

…**..**

**Nick Mellark.**

The power of a husband/dad is incredible.

We were going to District 13.

After a long boring discussion of responsibility and behaviour mom finally cracked and said yes. Hastily scribbling her signature onto our permission slips. At supper she reminded us yet again about our behaviour.

.

.

.

**Anastasia**

Right after dinner I bolted towards the phone determined to call Daniel. But my brother apparently had the same plans because he rushed towards it as well.

"You and Daniel spend forever on the phone!" He shout whispered. We still haven't told our parents about Sonya and Daniel.

"Oh and you don't with Sonya?" Whenever they call each other they spend at least an hour on the phone. "Besides" I added "I got here first."

"Well you saw me looking at it." Nick argued "I was going to go for it first, but you beat me to it."

I snorted "Even if I did, I was _born_ first so ha-ha." And I snatched the phone and sprinted up into my room.

After shoving a chair to block the door, I jumped into my bed. I learned last week that I should put a chair in front of my door because Nick busted in and tried to grab the phone and of course, he's good at wrestling so he said goodbye to Daniel and hung up the phone.

"Hey." I said breathlessly when Daniel answered.

"Hi Anastasia." Shivered ran down my back. Everyone called me Ana, Daniel did sometimes. But he usually called me by my full name. He made is sound so damn _special_.

I got comfy in my blue covers "Did your school talk to you about that trip that's in a week. It's to District 13."

"Yea!" Daniel said excitedly. "I can go. Can you?"

I almost shouted out with joy. But I didn't, that would be weird. "Yes!"

A new voice filled through the phone screeching "DANNY AND ANA SITTING IN A TREE!"

For a second I thought it was my brother, getting a hold of the phone. Nick never did have a good voice like mom and I.

But the persons voice was to high-pitched. "Who's that?" I asked.

Daniel sighed "Sonya, and her awful voice."

"I sound just fine!" She called.

I rolled over onto my stomach "Since when did Sonya live in 4?"

"She doesn't." He explained. "Your school finishes later, since it's the weekend, her and her folks came down to visit."

"Ohh." I was going to say more but yelling came through the phone, it was Sonya… again. "Lemme talk to her! Oh and afterwards I wanna talk to Nick!"

Faint noises of protest came from Daniel. "Hey do you know what the date is?" Sonya asked.

"Uh, I think it's the 16th why?" All I could hear was silence. What was so special about today? It wasn't a holiday. So I guessed. "Your birthday?"

I could hear Daniel sigh with relief. "How did you know?" Sonya asked.

"Oh, Daniel told me." I lied.

We spoke for a few minutes about the trip. Until Sonya yelled "OH HEY! I have an idea. We get to pick roommates to be staying with right?"

"Yea I think so."

"Then we should room together if we can!"

We agreed to ask our teachers about it, and then she asked to speak to Nick. I walked over to the door and opened it. I almost tripped. Nick was sitting right in front of my door.

He grabbed the phone from me. "About time."

I shrugged "Sonya's at Daniel's house because…" Then I stopped. I decided to not tell him about her birthday, he deserved to suffer. "There just visiting."

.

.

.

**Sonya.**

I was kinda pissed that Nick didn't know it was my birthday. Well, it's not like I told him, it's not a good conversation starter. I could just imagine it _Hi! I'm Sonya and my birthday is on April 16__th_.

My parents, Annie and Daniel brought me out of my pissy mood by giving me my presents. My parents got me some of _everything_ I like, it was in a huge, badly wrapped box. But I loved it! It had pictures. Of me with my family and friends (to me, Daniel and Annie were in both categories, sure, we weren't related by blood, but there _were_ my family). A green shirt that I desperately wanted from my favourite store, socks (and lots of them), and of course chocolate, white chocolate to be exact. I had a love-hate relationship with it. I loved it so much but I ate it so much I would feel sick afterwards.

Daniel shyly brought out his moms and his present and handed to me. "It's not as much as that" He pointed towards my parents present "But I'm sure you'll love it."

I had no doubt that I would love this present, me and Daniel trusted each other a hundred present. I carefully opened it, not sure what to expect.

It was a necklace and some earrings.

The earrings had a pearl on either side of it and I smiled when I looked at the sea glass bottom, they were an oval shape. The sea glass was a light blue color. I brought it close to me. "Thank you!"

Annie smiled "There's still the necklace."

I put down the earrings and picked up the necklace. Again, this one had a sea glass stone, but it was a dark color. Like the ocean during a storm. A dolphin was on the front and me and Daniel started to laugh.

When I saw 10 I saw my first dolphin, with Daniel. It was in District 4 (of course!). We were swimming like we did whenever we saw each other. We'd swim until we were dried prunes. It was the last night we had until I left and I saw something in the water, I automatically assumed it was a shark and I swam as fast as I could. Daniel still laughs about it to this day because it was a dolphin.

I hugged them both. "Where did you find these?"

Daniel blushed while Annie explained "Actually Daniel found the sea glass and we went to a jewelry store."

I smiled.

.

.

.

"Now I get to give you your other birthday present." Daniel smiled.

We were sitting on our cliff. Well technically it wasn't our cliff, but no one crazy enough would swim a few yards out to sea and climb to the very top of a rocky island.

But we weren't crazy enough to jump off of it. It was too high, once we attempted to but we both chickened out. Instead we sit very close, with our legs dangling over the side.

Daniel pulled out alcohol, and I laughed very hard. Daniel and I never did anything really bad. Sure we'd sneak out and go to a party or too, but we were too scared to drink alcohol. Daniel didn't like the feeling of not having control when you drink too much, and me? I just didn't like the taste of it. When you drink it and afterwards when it comes back up.

"Where did you even get that?"

He smiled mysteriously "I have my resources."

We took turns sipping it from the bottle. Daniel brought a backpack, but he didn't want to put glasses it because he was afraid they would break.

We drank until my vision started to turn hazy and I would slur when I speak.

He passed me the bottle and I shook my head. "W-what did you get me into Danny?" I scooted over to him and put my head on his bare chest.

We attempted to talk but it didn't work. Suddenly I had the urge…

The urge to kiss him.


	24. Chapter 24

**Sonya**

I leaned in really close to him and kissed him. His mouth was warm against mine and it tasted like alcohol. The kiss was a sloppy one, not like me and Nick's…

_Nick!_

We sprang apart, and stared at each other "I-I am sorry."

There was a long awkward silence until he said "Should we go back."

I tried to stand up, but my legs buckled underneath my weight and I fell. The world spun and I gagged "I don't think I c-can swim back."

Fear sprang into Daniels stunning green orbs. "I-I guess we can stay here."

.

.

.

.

**Daniel**

I woke up to the sound of vomiting. The sun was beating into my eyes, and I had a killer headache. Rubbing my temples as I got up, I saw the person that was vomiting was Sonya.

"You okay?" I croaked. She didn't look it, bloodshot eyes, wild hair sticking out in every direction, and I'm guessing bad breath. But I couldn't complain about that, because I probably had it too.

"My parents are going to kill me… and you."

"Tell me something I don't know." I hauled myself up and reached out to help Sonya, she grasped my hand and I pulled her up. There was something on her lips… EW it was vomit! "Uh… you got a little bit of… on your lips."

She wiped it off and groaned. "Is there any more on my face?"

I inspected her lips.

The same lips I kissed last night, and shuddered at the thought. Sonya was like my sister! I thought she liked Nick. Or maybe she does, and she was just really drunk. I know I liked Anastasia, I mean I _really_ liked her. I wanted to ask her about it but that would be an awkward conversation I could just picture it… _So how about that drunken kiss last night_?

"No, there's no more."

Thank God, Sonya didn't throw up on the way home, and she managed to swim on her own. But our luck only went a little bit, because when we got to my house the lights were on and I could see Gale, Johanna and my mom glaring out the window.

"We're dead." I muttered to Sonya on the way to the house.

I think my eardrum almost broke because right away when we entered the kitchen all I could hear was Johanna shrieking. "**WHERE THE **_**HELL**_** HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE WERE? OH MY GOD I COULD THROTLE YOU BOTH RIGHT NOW**…"

I tried to tune it could as best as I could. My headache was growing more and more intense, and finally just to make my sweet 'aunt' Johanna's day…

I vomited right in front of her feet. "Oh… my… god!" She yelled and ran out of the kitchen with Gale right on her heels.

Yep, I am defiantly dead.

"Sonya why don't you go lay down." My mom told her.

Sonya nodded and scrambled out of the room, she was glad she wasn't that much in trouble yet. But just wait until her mom washes off her shoes.

"I'm very disappointed." My mom said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I'm so sorry mom." I meant it to, nothing made me feel worse then was my mother's disapproving glare.

Mom sat on the edge of the counter "You've been acting different lately." She tapped her fingers on the granite top "is it a girl?"

A squirmed a little. Was it that obvious I liked someone? "It's not Sonya." I admitted. My mom raised an eyebrow "Uh… it's someone I met in 12… Anastasia…"

Her face filled with recognition, but I added "Sonya kissed me though and I feel horrible."

My mom thought for a minute. "When did she kiss you?"

I felt my face flush bright red "Uh… last night."

Her green eyes widened "You didn't-"

"NO!" I almost shouted.

Now it was her turn to flush "Good because you're too young."

"Too young for what?" Johanna asked while walking back into the kitchen, I received a glare. A really evil glare.

"Nothing," She said lightly, but knowing the look in her eyes, we'd be having a serious conversation soon.

**Anastasia**

I was sitting on my couch, minding my own business when my mom walked in and planted herself besides me. It was weird, mom and I never had the best relationship. We sat there in silence until she asked causally "So… you like Daniel?"

How the hell did she know that? I almost started hyperventilating, and my palms became sweaty "What are you talking about?" I tried to sound as casual as possible, but it wasn't working, I was never a good actor.

"I talked to Annie."

I frowned. My mom and Annie have grown close over the years, apparently she came to 12 to help her when she was pregnant with me. But I didn't know they were that close, I guess they wanted to set us up. Well they wouldn't have to try that hard considering I really liked him.

"I didn't know you were interested in my love life." I regretted my choice of words when the hurt flashed through my mom's face. Feeling bad I admitted to her "Yea, I do like him."

My mom smiled. "That's good." She chuckled. "Now that I know that, I know exactly who you are staying away from on your trip."

"What?" It didn't make sense. It's not like she's coming with us on the trip.

"Guess who I just talked to today?"

"Who?" I asked clearly confused.

"The principle of your school… Guess who's coming on the trip with you?" 


	25. Chapter 25

_**OMG! I HAVE MORE THAN A HUNDRED REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO FRICKEN MUCH! **_

…

**Anastasia.**

"You're coming?" I said completely horrified.

She laughed "No, your principle asked if I could and I was going to, but you guys need some independence."

Good. Mom never used to let us go on field trips unless she came with, I could see why though. She survived two Hunger Games and a war. She's bound to have trust issues. I could see her on the day we move out of the house, she'd try to act strong, but she would end up crying and begging us to visit.

"Thanks mom."

Mom smiled "But if Daniel touches you inappropriately, I will-,"

"OKAY I GET IT!" I shrieked and covered my ears.

.

.

.

**Daniel**.

A few day, that's how long I had to wait to see Anastasia. For the past week we have been calling each other. But I want to see her in _person_.

We're leaving tomorrow, each District is taking their own train, thinking about seeing her makes me have butterflies in my stomach. Yea, that's manly. Not to self: don't tell her that.

I was finishing up some last minute packing before I went to go pretend to sleep. Quietly I walked down the stairs, mom was in bed. I was looking for my favourite jacket, but I couldn't find it. I went into the basement. I usually didn't go down there without my mom, the place gave me the creeps. But Sonya dared me to go down before she left and I did it, not wanting her to call me a chicken. I must have left it down there.

I kept on walking, feeling around for my green sweater. I stepped on something and I jumped a yelled a little. But it was just a piece of paper. I could barely make out what it said so I stuffed it into my pocket and finally found the jacket.

When I was in my room I tried to make room in my back for it. The bag was full, we were staying for four days and I didn't know how cold it would be underground.

District 13 citizens live above ground now, but they still have their underground community. Some people would rather live where their parents did instead of up above ground. They make top secret weapons down there too. Or that's what I have heard.

I was about to change into my pajamas until I remembered the piece of paper. It was folded over and was addressed to my mom. I hesitated, should I open it? I carefully opened it, like it was make out of porcelain. No going back now…

_Dear Annie,_

_You might never have to see this. But if you do, I'm dead. I'm sorry Annie, I promised you I will return safe and sound. But if you see this, I broke that promise. I'm sorry to the little boy that will have to grow up without his father. Even though I have never met him, I love him just as much as you. Please Annie, if you see this promise me you will stay strong, for me, for the baby. I'm sorry this letter will be so short. You are sleeping besides me while I'm writing this, you could wake up at any moment, screaming because of the horrible nightmares you have. Because of the Games and the Capitol. But you and our son will be safe soon, I promise you that._

_My sweet Annie, I will always love you._

_Finnick._

The note was from my dad. My fingers trembled as I put the letter down the words '_I'm sorry to the little boy that will have to grow up without his father. Even though I have never met him, I love him just as much as you_…' echoed into my mind. I squeezed my eyes shut and sat there and reread the note again…

.

.

.

**Nick**

"Honey, get up!"

I slowly opened my eyes to see my mom staring back at me. I wanted to snap at her to go away "W-what do you want?"

"It's time to get dressed, soon you have to go on the train to 13."

When I got up she left the room, probably going to wake Ana up.

I showered quickly and put on my clothes just as fast, but somehow Ana beat me down stairs and she was calmly buttering her toast.

Dad was up too, drinking some tea and mom was in her chair shaking her leg impatiently.

"What? Are you guys in such a rush to get rid of us?" I joked.

"Maybe." My dad joked.

I was about to ask him why but I shuddered at all the possibilities. We ate in silence and finally mom said it was time to go. They both walked with me and Ana to the train station, I felt the need to run away and say hi to my friends, but everyone's parents were here too. Ana quietly trudged through the crowd everyone looked at her, she had no idea these people looked to her in envy.

We took attendance and my mom quietly kept saying how she loves us and she reminds us to be good.

"See you soon dad." Ana said while hugging dad and went to hug mom. I did the saw thing and we boarded the train.

They waved at us from the window and we did the same.

Now all I had to do was wait to see Sonya.


	26. Chapter 26

**I wish I could have shown you my reaction to all these reviews! There may have been some tears…**

**Thank you for sticking with my story **

**I have a feeling you guys will love the chapter that is coming soon…**

**There is this thing going around the internet that Foxface committed suicide… do you guys believe it? I do and I don't. **

…**.**

**Sonya**

My mom's way of waking me up was coming into my room and screaming at me and when I didn't get up immediately she started to tickle me: her and mine weakness.

"OKAY! I AM UP NOW!" I shrieked breathlessly.

She cackled madly and left the room. Frowning, I got up and quickly got ready throwing on my pants and red shirt along with a black sweater. I went downstairs, running a brush through my hair. My mom was up but not my dad "We drew straws, to see which one would have to bring you to the station." She explained. When I frowned she laughed "Ha! Just kidding, he had to go to work, he's the one who woke me up."

"Well he's brave." I said while going to grab some juice. Mom was never an 'early riser' and she never liked to be woken up early.

"Ha-ha, real funny."

After I finished eating I tapped my foot and waited for my mom to finish her breakfast, she seemed to take her time, just to annoy me.

Ah the love of a mother and daughter.

We walked out the door together not speaking. She was still kind of mad at me about the whole staying-the-night-on-a-island-while-a-boy-thing. But I could see why.

When we got to the station the teachers took attendance and started to board the train, mom hugged me and whispered "Don't come back… ha! I'm just kidding."

When I got on she was waving frantically.

Huh, so she does love me.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Anastasia**

Most schools were here now. District 12 was here first, since we were the closest. Now all the schools were waiting for 1 and 2. We weren't allowed to go look for or friends though, since it was late the teachers assigned us to a room with a roommate, mine was Sonya (we convinced our teachers to let us bunk together). But since she wasn't here yet, I dibbed the bed on the left. The room had two beds, equipped with dull grey covers and a flat pillow (I'm glad I brought my own), there was also a bedside table on each side, with two mirrors. The walls were a lighter grey, making the room feel sadder than it actually is.

I didn't like being underground, it was cold. I don't know why we didn't stay above ground. Surely there had to be places. But our teachers wanted us to feel like we were part of the rebellion, apparently they would actually be having a fake bomb drill and we might get to take part in the training they do.

The door busted open, interrupting my thoughts, to reveal a really dishevelled Sonya. I got up, and she hugged me "I missed you!" she smiled.

She put her stuff down on the bed. "It's fricken freezing in her!"

We chatted a little bit more and realising the time, we got ready for bed. When I turned off the light I bolted to my bed, banging my knee on the way up.

I shimmied under my covers and Sonya asked "You really like Daniel, right?"

Smiling I answered "Yea… yea I do." And then I said "And you like Nick." I didn't even need to say it as question, it was obvious.

"Mhm." Sonya mumbled, getting comfy in her bed, I yawned and slowly fell asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

**Daniel **

They corralled us into the cafeteria, like animals. I desperately searched for a familiar face, I lost my friend, Deon just moments ago, but the person I really wanted to see was Anastasia.

I was just done getting my breakfast (toast, yogurt and some orange juice), I felt someone's nimble fingers brush against my shoulder.

Smiling, I turned around to see Ana with a huge grin on her face. She was holding a blue tray too, with oatmeal, fruit and milk. I almost couldn't contain my excitement. We found a seat and sat across from each other, and I grabbed her hand from underneath the table.

"Hi," she said breathlessly.

Her voice was so pretty, high and clear. "Hey," I felt giddy and hysterical, I felt the urge to laugh loudly, but I managed to contain it.

She looked like she was about to say something but Sonya came out of nowhere and plopped herself down besides Anastasia. "Thanks for leaving me! I was all alone"

"Sorry!" She blushed "I just saw Daniel and I had to see him."

Sonya laughed and asked "Where's Nick?"

Ana shrugged her shoulders "I have no idea."

.

.

.

Our teachers put kids into groups, there seemed to be a kid from each District, and the teachers seemed to like to but the children of the victors into the same group. So I was with Sonya, Ana and Nick.

Each group had a leader. Ours was a man named Julian, with sea green eyes and a thick busy beard. The man was happy, loud and funny, making the most uptight teachers smile. I don't think he was from 4 though; all the people born here were pasty pale. While this man had a sort of tan even though he's been living her for more than ten years.

Julian was taking attendance for the group. When he got to Anastasia and Nick names his voice faltered and same with mine. He started talking explaining where we were going, but I didn't really hear him, I just followed the group.

He explained what the room was- it was sort of like the meeting room.

"Katniss Everdeen sat here." He pointed to one of the chairs, a few people gasped and Nick rolled his eyes.

.

.

At lunch the place was packed again, it seemed like we had to wait in line for an hour. Julian was in front of us slowly picking up a variety of food, sandwich after sandwich, with a huge steaming cup of coffee. Sonya's portion of food seemed tiny compared to his.

We stood patiently behind him while he searched for something on the table. When he found a bowl of sugar he frowned "Do you guys see any sugar cubes?"

I scanned the table searching. There wasn't, all there was, was a things of jam, a plate full of soft butter, the bowls of sugar. "Can't see any."

He placed the steaming mug on the table "Don't like regular sugar, gotta be the sugar cubes." And walked away.

I heard Sonya whisper to Nick "Isn't it the same thing?"

We finally found a table, at the very back of the cafeteria. My legs ached and I sighed in relief when I sat down. Anastasia sat beside me, shrinking down into her chair, my hand found hers and we eat in a happy silence.


	28. Chapter 28

**Sonya**

After lunch we had to walk some more, I almost jumped onto Nick's back; my feet were killing me. The harsh florescent lights were giving me a headache and the place smelled… old. Finally reaching my breaking point, I started walking slower until we were at the back of the crowd and then I grabbed Nick and pulled him away from the group.

He looked confused, but before I could say anything I kissed and he immediately did the same._ This_ was who I wanted to be with, not Daniel, that kiss was a sloppy and drunken mistake. But this? This was perfect.

We kissed some more, going as far as we dare. His fingers were tangled in my hair and I pushed him up against the wall.

Someone said behind us "So that's where you two went."

We immediately sprang apart and spun around to reveal Julian. He was leaning against the wall and I started to blush. Was he like a pervert or something? Watching us kiss.

"You missed the tour… and the teachers thought you got lost."

Crap! They were looking for us! "Uh we were just-,"

"Trying to find your way back?" Julian said almost mockingly.

I opened my mouth to say more but Julian interrupted me "We'll just say you got lost, okay?"

Nick and I nodded and her lead us down corridors. Rounding endless corners, how the hell did he not get lost?

The silence was killing me. Why wasn't he going to tell the teachers?

Then he asked "Who's your mother? Sonya."

What kind of question is that? "Her name's Johanna,"

The corners of his mouth twitched "How is she for a mother?"

Where to begin? Her bad temper? Her sarcasm? Even though she's like that, we still had some awesome times together. "Has its really tough times, but she's a fine mother." Then I asked "Why do you ask? Do you know her?"

Julian nodded "And Nick's mother and father, and Odair's father and mother I knew too."

"Do you want me to like, give her your number or something?" It felt weird to ask, but my mom wasn't the best at making friends, and she needed some more.

"NO!" He said quickly shaking his head, "I don't think she'll wanted to see me, any of them for that matter,"

What did he do to them? I was going to ask him that but we rounded the corner and almost ran into two teachers. "We were looking everywhere for you two! Where were you?"

"We got lost," Nick lied smoothly.

.

.

.

Dinner came and went, so I went back to my room with Ana when I shut the door she said matter-of-factly "You didn't get lost."

I gave her a sly smile "Maybe or maybe not."

Ana sat on her bed and tucked a strand of inky hair behind her ear "Just don't hurt him…"

I almost laughed, that's what I wanted to say about her and Daniel "Okay, as long as you don't hurt Daniel."

_But you kissed him._

Yea, but it was a mistake.

_You're lying to her._

I felt a pang of guilt. I needed to tell her.

"Uh Ana?"

"Mhm?" Anastasia asked while trying to find her pajamas.

"I… uh… I kissed…"

Ana laughed "Yes, I'm aware you've kissed my brother."

"No, I kissed…" Just spit it out! Stop being a chicken! I sighed "I kissed Daniel a few weeks ago."

…**.**

**I'm sorry it's so short! I've neglected my homework for the past few days!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Anastasia**

She _kissed_ Daniel?

Multiple emotions hit me at once- betrayal, anger, sadness, jealousy. But I just stared at her, I couldn't speak, I was numb.

Different questions sprang through my mind.

_Why did she kiss him?_

_Did Daniel like it?_

_Did Daniel kiss back?_

I grabbed my pajamas and left the room. I walked down the hallways, trying to find my way to the damn bathrooms so I could have some privacy, hot tears sprang through my eyes and I quickly wiped them away embarrassed. I couldn't find it and I ended up getting more lost so I pressed my back against the wall and slid down it.

I could hear someone calling my name, I'm guessed it was Sonya, so I stayed quiet. Not wanting to see Sonya, or let her see me like this, I got up and walked away fast. I kept walking, until it seemed like hours, I rounded one last corner and ran right into someone.

That someone was Julian.

"Sorry." I mumbled and tried to walk past him.

"Are you lost?" He asked, not letting me go past. His green eyes genially looked concerned.

I hoped her couldn't see my red eyes, I gave him a weary smile and lied "Yea, I couldn't find the bathroom." I lifted up my pajamas "I was trying to change into my pj's."

"Oh okay," Julian said. He totally didn't buy it, but he started leading me down the hallways.

"It's scary how much you look like you mother," He paused and added thoughtfully "Besides the eyes, those are Mellark's eyes."

I nodded, "Yea, I get that a lot."

"How are they doing?" He asked, Julian had a long pace and I struggled to keep up.

"Their fine…" I said slowly "Why, do you know them?"

"A long time ago, but I don't think they remember me." Julian explained.

"Well what's your last name? They might remember you then."

"It doesn't matter." He said quickly, he pointed "The bathrooms are on your left." Then he disappeared down a hallway.

Well that was odd.

I went into the bathroom and grabbed a towel from there and took a quick shower, I turned it as high as I dare while trying to wash away what Sonya just told me. A few tear escaped my eyes but it got washed away from the hot water and steam.

I took my time changing and going back to my room, not wanting to see Sonya, hopefully she was in bed or at least pretending to be.

But no. she just had to bed awake, pacing around in our room. When she saw me she came up to me and whispered "I'm so sorry Anastasia."

What do I say to that? The tone in her voice sounded so heartbroken. But shouldn't I be heartbroken? I mean she kissed the guy that I _really_ liked.

I placed my old clothes in my bag "Why did you do it?"

"We were drunk." Sonya muttered, clearly embarrassed. "I kissed him, I have no idea why I did it. I'm so sorry."

Could I forgive her? Alcohol does crazy things to people. That they regret afterwards. Like Haymitch, he'll say horrible things to my mother or me, but afterwards, he feels _horrible_.

"Does Nick know?" I asked.

She shook her head and clenched her hands "N-no." Sonya's lip trembled "He's going to hate me now." Tears threatened to escape her grey eyes.

I blinked slowly "Not if we don't tell him."

.

.

_BEEP!_

_BEEP!_

_BEEP!_

_BEEP! _

"What the hell if going on?" Sonya yelled half asleep.

I rubbed my eyes and someone threw open the door. "Come on! It's an emergency bomb drill!"

When I didn't get up the man came over and took the covers away, I shivered and tried to get back to bed. "GET UP!" yelled a familiar voice.

I rolled over and saw Julian.

Why the hell did he always have to come?

Finally he rustled me and Sonya up and woke up other people, so of them didn't take it well and refused to move but after a little bit of coaxing, he would get them up.

He grouped up more people and ordered us into an elevator and brought us down.

And down.

And down.

We were so far I was scared that the Earth might collapse and kill us all.

Sonya gave me a nervous look. I told her I wouldn't tell Nick, I felt bad and still angry at her but she seemed to really like Nick.

But let me just say I would be having a stern conversation with Daniel. Since I already kind of freaked out on her before we went to bed.

Sonya and I stumbled around trying to catch up to him, we walked for what seemed like hours until he opened a steel door and led us inside.

Hundreds of people were in there, scattered around. Some were barely awake while others looked like they could run for miles.

I spotted Daniel and Nick staggering around trying to stay awake. Sonya grabbed my arm and brought me over.

"Hey can I talk to you alone?" I asked Daniel.

Sonya and Nick walked away already deep in conversation.

"Yea?" Daniel asked.

"I… I know you k-kissed Sonya."

Daniel's green eyes widened. "I'm sorry. It was a huge mistake."

Either he or Sonya was the best and biggest liars in all of Panem or they are actually sorry.

I pretended to be mad "I CANT BELIEVE YOU! YOUR SUCH A…" I broke of trying not to laugh.

But Daniel stayed serious. "I really am sorry though we were…"

"I know." I interrupted, I did not want to speak about it again.

"So what am I?" Daniel said suggestively walking closer, I almost sighed in relief; he knew I didn't want to speak about it anymore.

"Well…"

**Daniel**

Anastasia wasn't mad! I almost ran around screaming with joy. This was one of the reasons I liked Ana. She didn't have any baggage, she was kind, and she didn't hold a grudge. Plus she didn't get mad easily (which was good for me, because I screwed up _often_) and she was insanely beautiful (which was a bonus).

"So what am I?" I asked stepping in closer, filling to far gap in between us.

"Well…"

I waited.

"You're kinda hot." She confessed, going red in the face. "Plus, you're sweet, you are honest and you know that you made a mistake. I bet that you were going to tell me anyways."

Actually I was I planned to when we were alone. When I nodded she continued "You make me blush and make me laugh."

I smiled wide and brought her closer. Ana's hair tickled my face and it smelled like lemon soap.

Everything about her I liked. Her personality. Her eyes. The way she blushes when I try to act seductive to her.

Was I… was I falling for her?

Before I could say anything some leader yelled "ODAIR! GET OVER HERE!"

It was a teacher. Why did he want me? Because I was hugging Ana?

I got up and walked over.

But someone walked over too, Julian.

Why did he come over? His last name wasn't Odair.

Or was it?

…**..**

_**MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!**_

**I was so excited to put this chapter up! Can you guess who it is?**

**Lemme help you out**

**Green eyes+ sugar cubes+ knowing Ana's, Nicks, Sonya's parents= ?**


	30. Chapter 30

**Ha-ha! You guys shocked? One person seemed to get it a few chapters before (or some of you did, but just didn't say anything)…**

**I put up a poll (for those of you who care lol)! It's asking what you want to see after this story (don't worry! It's not over yet, I still have tons of stuff pulled up my sleeve).**

**Sorry for all the brackets…**

**Here is the story! **

…**.**

**Daniel**

Julian looked at me, I had no idea what he was think. But is green eyes were filled with recognition and despair.

His eyes!

Now that I think about it. His eyes are so much like mine.

The other leader, I think his name was Mariachi looked like he wanted to take back the whole thing. "I'm sorry Jules, but I think it's time."

Time to do what?

Julian looked so vulnerable "I-I don't think I can."

I hated how they acted like I wasn't here. "Tell me. Tell me who you are." My voice shook.

Could he be my father?

He's dead though.

Ana's parents saw him die.

Even if he did somehow be alive, wouldn't he come back? For my mom?

For me?

Julian quietly slipped through the crowd with me following close behind, almost stepping on his heels. My heart was beating fast when he lead me out of the large room.

"Your name isn't Julian is it?" I asked flatly.

He slowly shook his head. Julian wouldn't look at me, which only angered me more.

"Are you… are you my father?"

He slowly nodded.

And I hit him.

Right in the jaw.

He looked at me completely shocked at my sudden act of violence and he started rubbing his jaw. I stared at my clenched fist in shock too.

I almost apologized. Almost.

Anger rose again like a tidal wave on the beaches of District 4. "You were _alive _? All this time! And you never thought to come back? To come see my mom! She loved you so much! And when you died, she was so _devastated_!"  
>I thought of her nightmares, making her wake up screaming his name and when she saw me, she would shriek and 'leave'. Sometimes for minutes, and sometimes for hours and hours. I wanted to hit him again.<p>

"I deserve it." The man said quietly. "I deserve all of that."

I could barely look at him without a hit of disgust.

"Doctors said if I came back. She would go completely insane." He began "She wouldn't know what was real. Or not real. But I wanted to come back. Oh how I want to come back. I thought of it every day. But I knew if I came back, I would automatically go see you two. But then you came."

I calmed down slightly "Weren't you ever going to tell me?"

He shook his head "It was better if you thought I was dead, that's why I stayed here. I never knew you would be coming here."

"How are you alive?" I demanded.

"Those mutts." His voice shook and his eyes grew distant, as if he was recalling a bad memory "The mutts left after the remaining crew fled." Then he continued "I was pretty much dead. But someone found me. I bounced around hospital rooms in the Capitol then carried off to District 13. At first, they didn't even recognize me. My body was so mangled up."

He pulled down the collar of his t-shirt, showing me a long scar on his neck. "After they patched me up, I fell into shock and went into a coma for two years."

"But I still remembered." He gave me a weak smile "Right when I woke up that's what I thought about. Annie and the baby."

My eyes started to water.

"But the doctors… they said otherwise."

I shook my head "That was then. Mom's stronger. You need to come back now."

…_**.**_

**I want to thank my friend Mazy07. For helping me figure out how I was going to hint how Finnick was back into the story. I know Finnick isn't really his sarcastic and sexy self, right now. It's probably the fact that he just actually met his son!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Daniel.**

Julian- I mean Finnick… I guess he was my dad. But do I call him that? But anyways, he shook his head "I-I can't! Annie… I don't want to hurt my Annie."

Sadness washed all over me but my anger won and I pointed a finger at him "No! She hasn't been 'yours' for over seventeen years!" My chest was rising and falling heavily "Did everyone here know who you actually were? And where did the name Julian come from?"

"Everyone from here knew."

And nobody was bothered to tell me?

"And the name Julian is my middle name."

I didn't want to see him anymore, so I spun around and walked back into the room.

"Daniel!" He called. But I kept going.

I will get him to come to 4 to see my mother. And if I don't I swear I will drag mom here.

Anastasia stood where we last stood. "What was that about?"

Do I tell her? "Uh… He…he…"

I swallowed hard. "Julian's name isn't actually Julian. It's Finnick. Finnick Julian Odair."

Her eyes lit up "Are you serious? That's your father! That means he can come back! Come back to 4 with you!"

I shook my head and said sadly "N-no." My eyes started to water again and I felt stupid "He says he can't."

Ana, actually took it as bad as I did.

She saw Finnick and her eyes became icy daggers, Ana marched up to him and started shaking her head and she yelled "You have a son! A son you've neglected for years! His mother and him went on thinking you were dead!"

Her eyes actually started to water too and her voice became surprisingly calm "It's not a good feeling. Growing up and hearing about someone who was related to you that you never met."

Who was she talking about?

The little blonde girl.

Primrose.

The one who Katniss cared so much about. The one who died because of the bombs the rebels set off.

She turned around and grabbed my hand "Come on Daniel. You grew up not knowing who he was. I guess you can do it for a long time."

We started to walk away. But Finnick called "NO! NO! I'll come. I'll go back to 4."

.

.

.

.

An hour.

That's how much time was left until I saw my mother.

And that's how long it took until mom saw Finnick. I didn't call mom. Not that I wanted it to be a surprise.

I'm not sure if I should call him Finnick or dad. It almost seemed weird. It was like calling a stranger dad.

Finnick looked completely different. His thick busy beard was no longer there because he shave it. And people were right. I did look like him. Would I look like that when I was older?

We hardly spoke on the way back. The last time I heard him say anything is when I said my goodbyes too Ana, Nick and Sonya; who promised not to tell anyone.

I had no idea how my mom was going to take this. Would she do what the doctors said she would? I couldn't bear to think about that. Mom is strong. For the past seventeen years, she raised me even though l looked like the man she loved (which I guess, was kind of awkward).

Finally, after the brutal hour. It was time to unload. Finnick and I already had our stuff. So all we had to do was leave the train.

I told mom not to come and pick me up because we would be getting back pretty late. Well the teachers were wrong. The sun was just setting, over the ocean. The sky was a colossal of colors; pink, orange, yellow, red. It was beautiful.

Relief washed over me, I was home.

It was a fairly short walk on the way home. Well my home. Would it be his too?

"Do you still live in the victor's village?" He finally said.

I nodded "The one-,"

"With the golden trim?" Finnick finished.

I slowly nodded recalling what my house looked like. It was a blue two-story house with a golden trim it had a large wrap around porch and that ocean was just a few yards away. It was also equipped with creaky floorboards and a leaky faucet. It was home, I grew up there.

Without him.

We finally made our way up the porch steps, my hand was just reaching for the door when it swung open. My mom was standing there with her arms extended and there was a huge smile lit up on her face…

Until she saw Finnick.

…

**I feel kinda bad… Since Sonya and Nick romance has been not receiving any love. I've just been so focused on putting Finnick into the story.**

**Do not fear though! Sonya and Nick will have their moments!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Okay, this chapter is going to be kind of different, I'm going to have some of it in Annie's perspective (hopefully I do it justice)!**

…**.**

**Annie Cresta Odair.**

There was two Daniels staring at me. That made no sense, I only had one. But the second one was taller and older. The younger Daniel looked scared, something I've never seen of Daniel's face. Unless it's when I'm gone.

I couldn't leave right now. Gripping the doorframe hard I asked "What's going on?"

The younger Daniel slowly grasped by hand and led me into our living room. The younger one was _my_ Daniel. I could tell by his touch. It was tender and caring.

But who was the older one? When I sat down on our brown couch Daniel knocked the side table and the picture of Finnick and me on our wedding day shook.

_Finnick!_

I stared at him "You're… you're dead."

The love of my life sat down beside me and tenderly grabbed my hand "It's me Annie." His voice croaked. "I'm alive."

Tears escaped my eyes. No! He was dead, I went to his funeral, and I scattered his ashes on the ocean here. I remember. I demanded that. The doctors were just going to put him in the ground. But I _wanted_ that. _He _would have wanted that too. To be the closer he could be to me. To be closer to Daniel.

"I scattered your ashes." I blurted.

But how is he here? Holding my hand? I looked at Daniel for help.

"He's alive mom." His voice grew angry "He lived in District 13."

Why wouldn't he come back? I asked him that.

"The doctors said you would go completely insane." His voice cracked. "I didn't want that."

I rubbed his hand. "Do I look insane?" Trying to break the mood I said "Wait… don't answer that."

**Nick**

I was a horrible liar.

But thank goodness Ana was there. She was a great liar.

When we got off the train mom and dad were waiting for us. They quickly spotted us, jogged over and gave us big hugs.

"Did you guys have fun?" Dad asked while we started to make our way home.

"Yes!" I squeaked loudly. I tried to make my voice sound normal "I mean… it was fine." It didn't work.

Anastasia laughed and rolled her eyes, "Nick, you really should have slept on the way home, your being weird." She lied smoothly.

I tried to yawn "I can't sleep on trains." That was kind of true.

.

.

.

.

A two months later mom got a phone call from District 4, it was Annie, inviting us to come to District 4, for Daniel's eighteenth birthday. Sonya would be coming, excitement shot through me. I felt a pang of jealousy though, I was now the youngest out of Daniel, Sonya and Anastasia. Sonya was the second youngest though she was seventeen, but I have a feeling I would not be hearing the end of it.

We would be missing two weeks of school. The teachers already gave us big amounts of homework to do while were there. Now all we had to do was wait.

.

.

The train ride felt short, considering how far it took to get to District 4. I've never been there though. But they fished. So I'm guessing there must be an ocean. Or a _really_ big lake.

I stared out the window of the train, all I could see was a vast sparkling ocean. I was mesmerized by it, I've never seen that much water before, besides in videos or pictures. Waves softly rolled up against the sand. Footsteps in the sand went in all directions.

The place was so beautiful.

**Sonya **

I don't see why Annie called and reminded us of Daniel's birthday. It was on my calendar. In bold letters, underlined and circled multiple times. Even if she didn't invite us, I'd be coming over anyways.

District 4 was as usually- sunny and had the distinctive smell of sea salt. We told Annie and Daniel not to come and pick us up.

I had no idea how Annie was doing. On the phone she sounded fine. Did Finnick even go to their house? Or did he chicken out? I couldn't talk to it on the phone with Nick, Ana, or Daniel about it because our parents would be lurking around the corners.

"You okay Sunny?" Dad asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I nodded "Yep." I felt bad lying to them. Mom seemed to be close to Finnick and if she knew that I knew he was alive and didn't tell her, she would be extremely mad.

We made our way down the pathway we always took to get to their house, eventually we made our way to the familiar blue house.

Mom didn't even knock when she came up to the house, she just opened the door and it hit the wall loudly. "Opps." Mom muttered then yelled "HONEY! We came to our second home!"

Annie came into view and smiled "Hey! I have some new to share with you…"

And then Finnick came into view.

All hell broke loose.


	33. Chapter 33

**Sonya **

My mom stopped in mid step and stared.

And stared.

Then her stare turned into a very scary glare.

Seconds went by and Finnick said awkwardly "Hi… Johanna."

Mom _threw _herself at him. She knocked him over and they sprawled on the ground. Mom hit him in the face and yelled "Why are you here! You're dead!" Her sharp finger nails raked his face. But Finnick just laid there, taking it, not fighting back.  
>Dad came over and managed to pull her off of him, she kicked and hit, but dad kept a solid grip on her. "You're dead! You died!" Tears spilled out of her brown eyes. I've never seen her like this before, so broken.<p>

Finnick became very still "Jo, I'm sorry…"

Her body trembled of anger "You. Were. Alive?"

When he nodded that seemed to set her off again and she struggled against my dad's strong arms "_Let_ _me go_! Let me go so I can strangle him!"

Just as I thought things were getting better.

They got worse.

A group of people walked into the house- The Mellark family.

Katniss and Peeta's faces mixed with shock, disbelief and a hint of anger. But thankfully they didn't lash out at Finnick, because there wouldn't be enough hands to drag them off of him.

Dad managed to calm down my mom and he led her into the guest room that they usually stay in. I could hear her yelling though. Daniel watched sadly as she got carried away, almost like he wanted her to stay and beat up her dad.

"Happy Birthday Daniel." Anastasia said meekly.

"Why don't you kids go out right now?" Annie said quietly

**Daniel**

"That didn't go well." Sonya said while kicking pebbles and sand by the beach.

Seriously? Now she decided to be her sarcastic self? We were all standing the ocean, the tide would fall to our ankles and go back in a matter of seconds. Anastasia was staring intently at the horizon. The sun beamed at her face, making her blue eyes look brighter and she absent mindedly bit her lip.

"I'm sorry." I apologized "I planned to take you guys out and show you around…"

Sonya shook her head "It's none of our faults. It's my moms."

Why would it be her mom's fault? It was our fault, how were we supposed to explain something like that on the phone?

**Katniss and Finnick, - 3****rd**** Person.**

Johanna's loud noises of protest could be heard from outside Annie's house.

Trying to lite the mood Finnick said "Hi…"

Thankfully they took it better than Johanna, and Katniss drew Finnick in for an awkward hug then hit him upside the head "You should have come back." She said jokingly- but oh did she mean it.

Peeta and Annie left them alone, letting them talk to each other.

"Why didn't you come back?" Katniss croaked then blushed, embarrassed that she sounded so weak. In truth she missed him. Finnick helped her through some tough times like when Peeta was captured in the Capitol. He _saved_ Peeta's life in the Quarter Quell. For that, so owed him so much.

He explained to her what happened- the mutts, the hospitals and the coma.

"I'm so sorry Finnick!" She said while digging her fingers into her palms "We should have stayed and tried to help you."

Finnick shook his head roughly "It's not your fault."

They sat down on the porch steps and stared out into the horizon, Katniss looked to the left and saw the children and smiled.

"You can't say anything because she will kill me, but my daughter likes your son."

The corners of Finnick's mouth twitched but then his face saddened "Daniel hates me."

This time Katniss shook her head roughly "It wasn't you fault. You were just trying to protect Annie."

The door busted open making Finnick and Katniss jumped.

Johanna slowly walked out of the house "I want to talk to you."

…**.**

**I have no idea if you guys will like this chapter (hopefully you did). I'm not used to writing in third person. It's **_**way**_** too short. But I felt bad not posting for a little while.**


	34. Chapter 34

**I have no idea why this took so long! Sorry!**

…**.**

**Third Person.**

Katniss moved over so Johanna and Gale could sit down. Gale was never as close to Finnick as Johanna was and he would never tell Johanna this (because she would most likely kill him) he felt bad for him. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to know that Sonya was alive and not be able to see her.

Gale sat close to Johanna, just in case she reached out and tried to hurt him again, he didn't want her to hurt. Johanna was once a very broken person, and he didn't want to push her too hard, just in case she shattered.

"So you were alive." Johanna struggled to stay calm.

Finnick nodded and told him the same thing he told Daniel and Katniss.

Johanna's wide eyes became slightly sympathetic, this was a good sign. There would be no claw marks.

The parents sat there in silence staring out into the ocean, or at their children. Finnick whispered something to Johanna and she supressed a light chuckle. It was a _real _laugh.

Things would be getting better.

**Nick **

Sonya and I left Daniel and Ana alone to do their own things. She led me farther away from them until they were black dots in the horizon, finally she stopped after we reached a dock.

"What are we doing here?" I asked confusedly.

"Well…" Sonya waggled her eyebrows "I think I was going to kiss you."

She went slightly on her toes and kissed me. My arms circled her waist and brought her close. I could feel our two bodies connecting-legs tangled up against legs, hips pressed into hips, and chest rising heavily at the same time. I backed up into the railing of the dock and pinned her up against it. The old railing groaned from the unexpected weight; but I barely even heard in.

Oh but I did feel it when the railing fell and we both went crashing into the ocean.

My vision blurred and stung from the salt water of the ocean. I swum to the surface and saw Sonya laughing hysterically.

I squirted water from my mouth and started laughing too.

So much for being 'romantic'.

**Anastasia**

"Where do you think they went?" Daniel asked and plopped himself down beside me.

"Probably gone off to make out." I said while pressing my leg up against his.

"Sorry I can't show you around today." He apologized.

I shrugged "It's already getting late anyways."

But I didn't want to go back yet. I started drawing things into the sand. To be totally cheesy, I made a heart and Daniel snorted. "We could be really cheesy, and put our initials in it." He suggested.

I slowly wrote _A.P.M_. "What's you middle name? "Daniel asked before I could do the same.

"It's Primrose." My voice wavered. I've seen pictures of her, and I saw her in my mother's games. She seemed so fragile and caring but I think she had the braveness of my mother somewhere hidden down. "What's yours?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Actually, it's Finnick." Daniel said almost bitterly.

The way he said it almost mad me snapped. Finnick did those things for Annie! To make sure she stays sane!

"You're mad, aren't you?" He asked.

I bit the inside of my cheek and forced out "No."

Daniel laughed a little "You're lying, you bite the inside of your cheek when you lie."

I instantly stopped and sighed, Daniel was honest- no matter how hard the truth is, and he was stubborn. He would never be okay with Finnick- there would always be tension.

So I wrote the _D.F.O _into the heart and I got up. "Where are you going?" Daniel asked.

I didn't say anything and kept walking. Daniel got up "Hey! I'm sorry."

Turning around I said "I think you should talk to your dad."

Daniel shook his head "I don't think that's a good idea Ana."

Then I may have gone overboard "Well he's most likely going to be staying here for the rest of your life." I snapped "Don't you want your mom to be happy?"

He looked into the ocean, it reflected off his green eyes.

I started to walk away, my foot accidently stepping in the heart I made.

**Sonya.**

By the time me and Nick got back we were soaking wet and stars twinkled in the night sky.

Dad, Daniel and Finnick were in the living room. It felt weird that Daniel`s dad was in there. Talking. Smiling. Breathing.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Nick whispered after talking to the parents for a little bit.

"Goodnight." I called when he walked away.

"Where's mom?" I asked dad. He turned towards me- he was talking to Finnick "I think she's up in the guestroom."

I haven't really talked to mom in a while, so I decided to go up and see her. I walked up the stairs and turned to the last door on the left. I didn't even knock, I just barged in. mom was lying there on the bed, on her stomach and her head was buried underneath her arms. "Go away." She grumbled.

Ignoring her protest I sat down on the bed, when she felt my weight come onto the bed, she moved over. Mom knew I would have come onto the bed, no matter how much she refused. I stretched my legs out and lay besides her. "What's wrong?"

Her head was still buried underneath her arms, she wouldn't show me her face. Something was wrong.

"Nothing." She muttered.

I peered closer at her, she was holding a slip of paper, as fast as I could, I grabbed the paper and got off the bed.

"Don't!" Mom shouted- her eyes were bloodshot.

Ignoring her, I unfolded the paper.

It was my dad and mom. Beaming, mom was obviously pregnant. But…but she looked so young. I've never seen this picture before. I looked at mom confused and asked "What? Were you being pregnant with me so bad?"

She slowly shook her head "It's… it's not that. That wasn't the first time I was pregnant. You..." She hiccupped "You were supposed to have an older brother."

…**..**

**Again, I'm sorry it took so long. When I make the post **_**Mockingjay**_** epilogue it will all make sense.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Sorry if these ever take too long to come out! My friend has got me hooked on the show **_**Fruit Basket**_**.**

…**..**

**Sonya**

What. The. Hell?

"W-what?" I asked.

Mom shook her head "I… I shouldn't have told you."

"I always have wanted a brother." I muttered. I thought back to my childhood- it was a good one, I had lots of friends, but sometimes I felt lonely, mom and dad were always there, but I needed something else.

She sat down on the bed and put her head in her hands. "Don't make yourself feel guilty. I didn't even know him." Mom choked out the last part and sat on the bed. Feeling guilty, I sat down beside her and hugged her. I usually never see my mother like this, so vulnerable. I've seen it twice. When I was five and when I was eleven, and being the 'great' daughter that I am, I comforted her. I slowly wrapped my arms around her, and brought her close. Her hair tickled my face and I pushed it away and started stroking it. I don't know is she was crying, she wasn't making any sound.

The door slowly creaked open and I saw a tall figure standing at the door.

Dad.

As he took in our little hug fest he rushed towards us "What's wrong?"

I quietly explained what was wrong and he sat down on the bed as well and hugged mom.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Daniel **

I took my time getting home last night, I was kind of scared that I would see Anastasia. For a girl who is so kind and caring, she sure did have a temper. I laid in bed for a long time, hearing people chattering, banging's coming from the cook (I'm guessing Johanna was trying to cook, from all the swearing), footsteps lingering by my door. Whenever somebody walked by, I would squeeze my eyes shut-pretending to sleep. I guess you could say I was acting like a coward.

Finally, my bladder felt like it was going to burst, so I bolted it to the bathroom, almost running over Sonya. Before I could lock the bathroom door, she barged in.

"You're ignoring Ana!" Sonya hissed.

Did Anastasia talk about me last night? Before I could ask Sonya said "Don't give me that look. I may have used my persuading powers to get her to talk."

Ah, Sonya and her 'persuading powers', then she continued "You should really talk to him Danny." I stiffened and tried to steer away from the subject "Can you leave." I ask hopping up and down "I may pee on you."

"Don't think you are off the hook yet Daniel. I need to talk to you later." And with that she left the room with a bang.

After I was done, I crept down the stairs and peered cautiously around the corner.

"Hiding from someone?" A voice said behind me and I jumped and spun around. I saw a very amused Finnick, leaning against the pale wall.

"Yea." I confessed.

He pointed to himself. "Me?" I shook my head, and Finnick smiled and lifted an eyebrow. "Well, that's a first."

I was about to walk away but Finnick said quickly "Wait!" I turned back and he started to stutter "Well… do you… do you want to come fishing with me? I mean… you don't have too it you don't want too…"

I nodded "Sure. I'll come."

.

.

.

Me and my dad's fishing tactics were surprisingly the same. We both knew District 4's waters like the back of our hands. Even though Finnick hasn't been here for over fifteen years.

"We should go over behind there." He said pointing towards a hill. That was the place I was going to say we go.

"Sure." I nodded. It felt weird to agree with him.

.

.

.

After many hours of fishing, we came back with buckets full, some of them as long as our arms. He clasped me on the shoulder. "Good job! We're eating good tonight!" He whooped with joy.  
>This was the first time me and my father weren't fighting.<p>

It was… nice.

We got home a few minutes later. Mom answered the door, her face was shocked "Oh my goodness! Did you guy kill all the fish in the entire ocean?"

"No." I said smiling "We're just naturally skilled at everything."

…

**Aww some Finnick and Daniel interaction.**


	36. Chapter 36

**The next few may take longer… I finally got City of Lost Souls! Hey, a girl has to read too **

…

**.**

**.**

**Anastasia**

Daniel was avoiding me.

Don't get me wrong I'm happy he is finally talking to his dad. In fact I'm over-joyed! But the next day he tried not to talk to me either. Which made me long for him more.

I really wanted to go out and see District 4. So I dragged myself out of bed and saw my roommate; Sonya was actually awake.

"Oh my god! You're awake! What woke you? Did I miss an earthquake or something?"

"Ha-ha. Very funny." Sonya said sarcastically. "Actually I was plotting how to wake you up."

I stopped laughing and stood up "You know District 4 right?" When Sonya nodded I said "Since Daniel is avoiding me, you should show me around."

.

.

Instead of my plan of just me and Sonya going. Nick and Finnick were coming.

I wonder if he knew that I liked Daniel, did they talk about it when they went fishing yesterday? Or did they fish in silence. Is that what fishers do? Sit there all day and what the ocean. To me, that didn't really sound that fun.

I anxiously tried to wait when Sonya and Finnick showed us around. They were bickering to where to show us first.

"… no we should show them sea caves around here. There only a few minutes away." Finnick argued.

"Uh…" Sonya began "Sorry to tell you this, but me and Daniel were exploring them one day, and they uh… we kind of somehow made them crumble."

"What?" Finnick said shocked. "Why did no one tell me! How did you guys manage to do that?"

"Probably because you didn't bring it up. It's not a question you'd normally ask sir." Sonya said.

I grinned, Sonya has been calling Finnick _Sir_ or _Mr_. It cracked me up each time. She claimed innocently it's because he was old and all she wanted to do was respect the 'war veteran', but I knew perfectly well she was doing it to annoy him.

We ended up doing what Sonya 'suggested'- she took us into the city.

It was so different the District 12. This place was all beautiful blue skies, yellow sun, sandy beaches, and a nice cool ocean. The place smelled like sea salt, low tide and fish. To some people they would hate the smell of it. But I do, if I could one day live here. I would.

The town square was busy. In District 12, the town scare was where most people met off to socialize, but in District 4, the transformed it into a market. People banged into me as we walked through it. They yelled at us, asking if we had something to trade. I checked my pockets; all I had was a shell I found on the beach earlier on and pocket lint.

We kept on walking and someone bumped me _hard_. I staggered and almost fell, but someone grabbed my arm and kept me steady.

"I never knew people were so mean, that's not what I remember." Finnick said while helping me up.

"Thanks." I muttered.

We kept on walking and caught up with Sonya and Nick. She looked at us "You know what we should do? Just to piss Daniel off? We should go fishing without him, he'll hate that."

Finnick looked at me and Sonya, he didn't seem confused "Now where is our dear sweet Daniel today?"

"Avoiding Anastasia." Sonya said and I blushed.

"Ahh…" Finnick continued "He'll come back. It took me a little while to say the words to Annie."

What did he mean by that? _The words_? I love you? In fact. I think… I think I loved him. Usually I didn't throw around that word. The only people I ever said it to were family. But I think I loved. I loved everything about him- his stubbornness, his eyes, his sarcastic self, the way that he actually looked at me when we were talking. Right in the eyes.

Finnick and Sonya seemed to be bickering again, now it was for which place we should go fishing. Nick gave me an amused look and whispered "I think they're becoming _such_ good friends."

We ended up going where Finnick said we should go; because it was closer. We sat down on the sea shore.

"I don't really trust you with the hooks, so I'll make them." Finnick said pulling strings and hooks. He quickly made one for me, Nick, Sonya and himself.

Finnick and Sonya skillfully started to fish. Nick tried to do the same, it took him a few times, but he managed to do a better job than me.

Giving up, I walked into the water.

"You're going to scare off the fish!" Sonya yelled through the wind that was starting to come through, whipping our hair around.

"Well… you could scare the fish by yelling so loud." Finnick said with a lazy smile.

I went back to the beach and said "Well, it's obvious I suck… so I'm going to go back okay?"  
>They waved be goodbye as I tried to find my way back.<p>

Somehow I managed to find my way back to the town square, I pushed my way through the crowd. I was almost out but someone grabbed my shoulder.

Daniel.


	37. Chapter 37

**Anastasia.**

"Hi." He said softly, his long fingers still on my shoulder-sending shivers down my back.

"You've been avoiding, I'm sorry if I made you mad."

Daniel shook his head "No." He shoved his hands into his pockets "I should be thanking you. I think I'm closer to my dad now."

Someone bumped be in the crowd and Daniel grabbed my hand "Come on, let's get out of here."

We tried our best to stay away from the crowd, staying behind the stands and by the alleys. I couldn't take it, so I pulled him into an alley away from the crowds and pushed his back against one of the brick walls. Daniel's face looked confused and amused "What are you-"

He didn't get to finish because I kissed him.

When I pulled away I whispered softly (so softly in fact I wasn't sure if he could hear; which could be a good or bad thing) "I… I love you."

He brought me closer and didn't say anything at first. What? Did he not feel the same way? Before I could ask he whispered "Say it again."

"Daniel." My heart pounded in my chest; I'm sure he could hear it. "I love you."

His eyes seemed to brighten and he grinned "I love you too."

.

.

.

We took our sweet time going home, he showed me the things that he didn't want his dad to see. Secret sea caves, abandoned houses that sort of thing. By the time we got back Sonya, Nick and Finnick were just walking home and they weren't holding any fish. They were also dripping wet.

"Weren't you guys fishing?" I asked as we fell in step with them.

"Yea." Finnick huffed "But they dragged me into the water.

Nick and Sonya were beaming and we started to laugh.

"Think that's funny?" Finnick asked Sonya.

She laughed "Yea."

And with that, he picked her up and tossed her in, with her laughing loudly.

The parents came outside. Johanna took in the scene, and ran towards the water. At first I thought she was going to swimming, but she ran right into Finnick, pushing him into the water, but the water only went to his ankles, so Sonya stood up and dragged him into the water.

Ah mother and daughter teamwork.

.

_**Six Years Later….**_

.

.

.

Nick fingers nervously buttoned up the green t-shirt. Already he was sweating because of the humid air of the room the men were getting ready in. Daniel was sitting down, his legs were bouncy; he couldn't stay still. He tried to help as much as he could since he was already ready. Daniel helped get the suits, the polished black shoes, and helped find ties.

Nick could see why Daniel was nervous though, it's not every day you get married.

Daniel hadn't gotten to see Anastasia since last night. Since she had to get up bright and early and endure the torture of Sonya; who was maid of honor. And boy, was Sonya excited to help. But yet at the same time, she couldn't help feeling a little jealous though. Her and Nick were still together, in fact they were deeply in love. But why hasn't he proposed to her yet? Sonya was growing more and more impatient with him.

"I'll be right back." Sonya said, while putting the brush she was holding to brush Anastasia's inky hair.

Anastasia looked confused, but before she could say a word Sonya fled the room.

Sonya went down the stairs of the Odair house, she took the route so many times she could do it with her eyes closed. This house was like a second home to her. Annie was like a second mother and ever since Finnick came back into their lives, he became a second father.

She banged on the door where the men were silently talking. A confused Finnick opened the door.

"I want to speak to Nick." Was all she said.

Nick slowly came out of the room and Sonya led him outside.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?" Nick asked nervously.

"Well… do you… I mean do you still love me?"

Nick gave her an are-you crazy-look, "Why would you ask that! I course I love you!"

Sonya's hands nervously played with the bottom of her bottle green bridesmaid dress. It was a simple dress; strapless and knee-length, but she loved it. Then finally she kind of snapped "Why haven't you asked me to marry you yet!" 

Nick smiled "You always were impatient, aren't you Sonya." And he pulled out a ring.

The ring was nothing like Anastasia`s ring, hers had a diamond and a piece of blue sea glass. But Sonya's had two bands, and a cluster tiny diamonds on it. The ring was unique, just like Sonya.

Nick got down on one knee, "Will you-"

"Yes!" Sonya automatically said.

When Nick got up she hugged him, and then hit him in the chest "Why didn't you ask before?"

He shrugged "Well I wanted to see how impatient you'd get."

Sonya frowned, but then Nick laughed "I'm just kidding, it just seemed weird to ask at a wedding, and you were too busy planning my sister's wedding."

He was right, Anastasia asked Sonya if she would help, she helped as much as she could; Sonya found the right music, the flowers, and the right dress for Anastasia (which took forever!) Finally they found her one, it was simple- elegant, strapless, and it was long and loose below the waist. Flowing like the ocean itself.

.

.

Before the music started and Peeta breathed to Anastasia "You looked so beautiful."

Ana was shaking. What if Daniel didn't show up? What if she tripped? But she managed to speak "Thank you."

"Don't worry, you won't fall, I promise I won't let you." Peeta said.

Anastasia almost ran her fingers through her hair but stopped herself. Sonya would kill her! Ana already did once, and the pretty blue flower that was in her hair almost fell out.

Finally the music started, and Peeta kept his promise, and kept her upright the entire time.

Thankfully Daniel was there too.

…**..**

**That's it! It's over! **

**Did you like the way it ended? **

**I was thinking, and then I'm like "Oh my God! I have nothing more planned with this story (well of course besides the wedding) and so now, it is done!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it, and thank you SO **_**SO SO**_** FRICKEN MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVOURITNG AND ALERTING! YOU GUYS ARE SO SWEET AND SO KIND, and all of you bring smiles to my face. You guys are Finnicking awesome (ha!)**

**I have already started writing a post-**_**Mockingjay**_** epilogue, Annie and Finnick story, and a Johanna Mason story, so which one do you want to see first, because one of those shall be starting very soon. **


End file.
